


Life is Just a Bowl Full of Peaches

by evilwearsabow



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2023, AU, Alternate Universe, Breakup, Camera Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Cybersex, Domestic, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexting, Sexuality awareness, camsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a sex guru on a chat-site, Leonard thinks he's a girl and has chat-sex with him.</p><p>Little does he know that after a week, who he's really been chatting up is a man and despite his preconceived notions and thoughts. Jim turns out to be exactly what the older farmer with a P.H.D needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Life is Just a Bowl Full of Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147661) by [red_button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button)



“It's simple!” One of Leonard's new farm-hands insists, on a humid Georgian evening, as it begins to get too dark for peach picking. 

The kind, intelligent Hikaru moved in from New York, unable to afford the flat his parents rented out in little Tokyo. They both passed on, and really it was just time for Sulu to move his education elsewhere and pick up a part-time job.

Leonard wipes a tanned, calloused, arm across his strained forehead. Hair getting a bit too long for his tastes but, hell, as if he was gonna go across town to get it cut. It was moments like these he wished Jocelyn didn't run off with that stupid 'actor' that used to live down the street. 

He shoulda' known, after his friend Scotty warned him, told him he'd seen'm kissing her out in public; least Scott was good enough a friend to come over after he'd found out; with a bottle of bourbon, and a bag of ice. Not speaking a word just sitting on the porch and pouring into tin cups he used to measure out peach preserves. 

He sighs at the memory.

“What's so damn simple about meeting new people? Most don't see past the sweat and mud to give a shit and hell; if that's what it takes to repel a person, might as well like it that way.” 

He climbs down his ole faithful ladder, the only wooden one on the premises and only he would use it. 

But he liked the feel of it between his worn hands.

“No, No, not like, publicly going out...but I mean... you know how to use a computer right?” Sulu asks hesitantly with a wince and Leonard gives him an 'are you shittin me' look. 

“I'm 38, not 60, of fucking course I can use a computer I'm a goddamn...” Doctor... he stops, because, that's what he used to be not what he wants to be any more. 

Not really.

He enjoys working on the farm, plus, with a daughter its nice to be knowin what the hell she's up to for the most part. Course she ain't that old, only 12, but it was getting to that awkward stage where she had...questions...and he just needed to suck it up and tell her shit. 

Len sighs loudly. 

“...American, aren't I? Hell, its 2023, Sulu, not 1983.”  
Hikaru sighs and takes the hachimaki out of his hair, stepping from his own ladder with a groan. “So tired, thanks for letting me work today Mr. McCoy, it's really nice down here and I can really use the tuition money.” 

“Yeah? Good, I'll see you first thing Saturday then, 5:00 A.M you know the drill.” Sulu just gave a pained laugh.

“Yessir, I'll be there...” He almost is in full turn, taking off the black apron and thick gloves when Leonard starts...

“What sites, er...”

He coughs, nervously. “What sites do you know, use, to meet people? To talk to? Ya know? I just ain't got the time to...” Hikaru raises his hand. “Mr. McCoy, don't worry about it, my parents met online. My father was a doctor, my mother a dentist, and, they lived in opposite parts of Japan. Too busy to meet anywhere else.” Both of course, died of cancer after a radiation let out, due to the Fukushima power plants. 

Hikaru writes a few down on a piece of yellowed, coffee stained, paper that was actually an old receipt for some supplies necessary to well...grow peaches.

“Alright Mr. McCoy, I'll see you Saturday, so don't work yourself too hard.” 

With that he was gone on a small moped. His apartment was just in town, close to a nice, new, medical school with some of the best organ-replicated transplant technologies in the business. 

He remembers those kinds of classes, he still studies up on the practice all the time from mere habit and interest. But being a doctor again, wasn't the best idea that came to mind.

All the clinical mixed with cynical and beauracracy that can all shove it to god knows where and up yours. He snorts out-loud with the memory and Joanna giggles in the living room, watching cartoon network or what ever that 'anime' crap is now a days. 

“Hey darlin' how was girl-scouts?”

Leonard is all sugar when talkin' to his lovely angel, and really she is a good girl despite the mouth on her sometimes. Gets it from her mama, that’s for sure.

“Good Daddy, just boring, you know we don't start selling cookies till July.” Leon nods at that, taking out some heated up gumbo Sulu gifted him earlier. “I know its not a typical Jo, but I've got some gumbo...” Before he can finish that thought she's up and off the couch and into the kitchen. 

She insists they pray, and after they're done, Leonard sees her to bed and shuts the door. Patting 'Lucky' their old blood hound, before retiring to his own room.

Exhausted.

He showers, combs, brushes his teeth, reads a few text messages from some workers explaining their summer availability and makes a mental check to write that in tomorrow. He sighs, plops into his overly-big bed, and groans.

Fuck his room is disturbingly empty.

It only took him, I don't know, 10 years to figure that out.

Jocelyn left him with Joanna when she was only two years old, he was 28, stupid and blindly smitten. 

Like hell he'd call that love now.

But all the more, he had a 10 years of acceptance ordeal going on.

At 28, it was denial and isolation; all he had was Joanna's sitter to hold her when she was crying, and hard ass manual labor. He quit being a doctor, started working for this little farm owned by and elderly man with two worthless do-nothin sons. Then, eventually was given the entire property in the elders will, much to his surprise. (He was half certain it was gonna happen)

He pretended his wife didn't even happen, even ignored Joanna for a year until he realized he was hurting his poor baby. That ended with him, a confused three year old Joanna, in the arms of a sobbing 29 year old man. 

Figures.

It was then, pain, he was done ignoring the shit that happened to him.

He realized any hope for a normal life was over, and that he got royally screwed.

Pain, bitter and sweet as he held a sweet lil' baby Jo in his arms. 

He tried to think, then, maybe if he did something differently? Maybe if he just never started practice, or paid more attention to Jocelyn, or maybe if he was more outwardly affectionate?

Leonard blamed himself for years, years and years until about a year ago when he realized being depressed and drunk at night wouldn't help his problems. Especially when Joanna walked into hi room to see him crying and drunk as hell. 

Never again would he let his baby girl, see him like that, he needs to protect her. Be her rock, her strength, even when he can't hold himself up. 

And that was that.

But, the fact still remains; he's a lonely sonnafa, so tonight of all nights he was going to reach out and try. Just try to be sociable, and maybe he'd find someone interesting.

With a groan, and the sound of popping spine all the way down like duffel bag that’s too full being zipped up. Grumbling he grabs the crumpled up receipt from his pocket and typed away at the chrome+ browser. 

The first site was a bit too young, but the second he scrolled through seemed plausible enough. Forums filled with threads that had introductions, I.M user names, the like.

Some talking about auto mechanics, special organic recipes, gluten free; some for 'nudes' which of course he rolled his eyes at. But then, something kinda caught his eye.

“Need help with people? Not good at the whole sex and dating scene? I might be the one to help!”

Clicking on this, he notes that all that is listed is a Skype name, and another message.

“Contact me any time :) “

He hesitates a little before opening up his Skype that needs to be updated; because god knows whens the last time he actually last did so.

What? He used it once to call Gramma Harriet McCoy, who lived on retirement in Florida now. 

Figures.

He types in the name, and sends his little welcome message.

LHMcCoy: Hey, saw you on a help thread; don't know if you're even a damn real person, but, I figured I'd give this a try. Shouldn't hurt, and I could use all the help I can get. -Leonard McCoy

Even in 3 minutes, no response.

10 minutes, nada.

12 minutes pass, he sighs, gives up for the night and turns out a small lamp by the computer desk when an answer and an 'add' comes up with a 'gawoop' on his screen. And for what ever reason Leonard almost trips over himself to reach his desk.

DoctorJ_babe24: Hi there sweetheart, yeah, I'm a real person as far as I can tell. How are you tonight, and what can I help with you with?

Leonard's just staring, gaping at the screen; he's never talked with an unknown like this since med school, hell, since pre-med. 

“Fuck me.” He grumbles, and begins to type.

LHMcCoy: Yeah. I'm fine. Just don't really do this often.

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh yeah? Talk on Skype with new people?

LHMcCoy: New People, in general.

It seems to take J-babe or whatever a while to reply, but the little pencil at the bottom is working; but Leonard can't help it, feel nervous. Why is his heart beating fast? Oh dear god in heaven...

DoctorJ_babe24: Aw, that sucks, is it cause of your area? Work? Kids on the side? Or are you just, you know, shyer?” 

Wow, talk about nailing it on the head, Leonard slowly exhales and then finally gains the courage to talk. Well Jesus if this isn't making him some 16 year old girl or something, do-no-harm but take-no-shit McCoy at your damn mercy. 

LHMcCoy: All of the above.

Again a short moment, and.

DoctorJ_babe24: Really? And just how old are you?

Oh, alas, the moment of truth.

LHMcCoy: 38

J seems to write something, then erase, then continue again.

DoctorJ_babe24: Well, that's certainly a new thing.

He grows a little ballsy, growing curious of this gal.

LHMcCoy: What? Never met a socially inept peach Farmer with a 12 year old daughter and a runaway wife?

DoctorJ_babe24: Jesus, no...that's pretty fucked up, and I'm not gonna lie. But Peach farmer? Lol that's a new one...and then everything else in one bundle. Jesus... uh, let me guess. Georgia or Florida?

LHMcCoy: Georgia. So I'm guessing your 24 then?

DoctorJ_babe24: Uh, no, its an old user name. I'm 25, turning 26 in march. 

LHMcCoy: Still a spring chicken no less.

DoctorJ_babe24: Ahaha! I guess...

Getting more and more secure in the conversation...

LHMcCoy: Doctor J? Are you an actual doctor or am I talking to a kink specialist?

DoctorJ_babe24: LMFAO, oh my god, I like, lost my margarita...

Leonard is flabbergasted, smiling stupidly at his screen, the girl's still typing though so he doesn't say a thing.

DoctorJ_babe24: Omg, all over my favorite shirt!! rotfl! Okay, to answer your question, I'm a doctor, yes, but not in the same way as you're probably thinking... basically. I have my PHD.

Well, he wasn't expecting this, he gives a huff of laughter and shakes his head to continue on their conversation.

LHMcCoy: Yeah? So what kind of doctor, are you, exactly?

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh please babe, as if I'd tell you right off the bat... you know... if you can guess it, I'll tell you. And. You get one guess a day. 

LHMcCoy: All right, I guess I could stick around long enough to figure that out, do I get a guess today?

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah. Sure sweetheart, give it a try. ;) 

LHMcCoy: Psychiatry? Like a General Adult Psychiatrist? 

DoctorJ_babe24: Ahaha! Nope, gonna have to try again tomorrow. ;)

Leonard seems to realize just now that its well past 11, but, he can push it a little. Tomorrow's a light day any-how. 

LHMcCoy: You betcha, now, I've established I'm from Georgia...

DoctorJ_babe24: San Francisco ;) 

LHMcCoy: California blonde I bet?

DoctorJ_babe24: And how did you guess that? Lol!

Leonard chuckles out loud and realizes, he hasn't laughed like this, in such repetition, for a while. Wow. He can't believe how relaxing this is. How easily it comes to him, especially with this kind lady. 

LHMcCoy: Yeah, stereotypes, I guess it doesn't help that I'm a peach farmer...

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh my god, you fit that stereotype huh? Let me guess, beet gut and a bad leg too? Jk jk...

LHMcCoy: Nah, nothing like that, fit as a fiddle and eat healthier than a horse. If I ate what I sold all the time I'd gain weight like crazy. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah? Well that's good, I'm a bit of a healthy eater too, just, I kind of force myself because I'd gain weight fast too; if I decided to let it all go. Goes right to my thighs.

Typical, Leonard rolls his eyes and smirks, before he can stop himself or erase what was written:

LHMcCoy: Why, I doubt it darlin, I'm sure you're gorgeous. Blue eyes I reckon?

DoctorJ_babe24: lol! Omg, yeah, yeah blue eyes too... I uh, just, fit all those stereotypes.

LHMcCoy: Aw well don't worry about it, I uh... you like fishing? Being up there by the bay in all? 

That started it there, they talked for hours every night. Of course this Doctor J loved to fish, Leonard was too shy to ask for a full name. So. He called her 'J' or sometimes 'Dr. J'

Hell, he could never guess her Doctorate, but one hot June night he was caught off guard.

LHMcCoy: Alright, so are you... a Physicist? 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh wow! Part right, that was my major...

He can't respond to this, because holy shit this girl is smart as hell and Leonard's shaking a little cause he kinda, sorta, finds this extremely attractive. He's never been happier these few days and it has to be showing cause Hikaru asked him about it yesterday and...

LHMcCoy: So you majored in physics, and...

DoctorJ_babe24: lol okay, guess one more cause you got it right, a little.

LHMcCoy: PHD in engineering?

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh wow! Yeah, again, half true...

LHMcCoy: You had two majors?

DoctorJ_babe24: Uh... no. 2 PHD's...

Holy fucking shit.

Holy hair on a horse; this girl is a genius.

LHMcCoy: ...Wow.

He can hardly believe this shit, and this girl is so outgoing, hilarious, funny, interesting, and he's sure she's gorgeous but. But he's not sure if he wants to see her face, or know her real name, or anything like that cause... what if she wants to see him?

Oh god.

He's nothing special, Leonard’s about as special as a 5 dollar red-wagon at a garage sale; kids want them when they're new and shiny. They're kinda useful, but boring and plain in the end; they rather have the cool new go-kart at the mall. 

 

DoctorJ_babe24: It's not that interesting, I'll give you another shot at my second PHD since you got that right.

LHMcCoy: Mathematics?

DoctorJ_babe24: Nope ;P

Leonard sighs, and the mystery continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild Cyber-sex ;3

He lives his life hard-earned every day, and this day he's a bit tired but, at least he's whistling. Leonard happily sighs, as he works the trees as it is harvest season. His main job as the farm owner is to make sure packaging is going well. Manage. And sell at his street-side mini-market.

With a whole total number of '1' bulk business buyer, the work wasn't too tiresome. But. People came to hand pick peaches all the time. Bought jars of his stuff on the store website, and he even made one special fruity wine with his best via a partnership up north.

He has to sample the types of peaches for its creation, the white seem to be too sweet but a ripened regular ole Georgian beauty seemed to do the trick. He sent it up to a winery in D.C, at the correct condition and then, with great pride received a big check for $2340.60. 

Well, half goes to the business, the other into Joanna's college fund. He can't help but feel proud that he's already got 20k invested into her college. That was a feat, he never spent a penny extra on himself really. He's had the same 5 pair of jeans, 5 shirts for summer, 5 for winter.

(Even though he half uses the damn shirts in the any way; except for on that weird occasion he has to go into town.)

Same pair of boots that quite honestly need fixin, and once every 6 months he treated himself to a bottle of his favorite bourbon.

Life couldn't have been better, or so he thought, until late that night he was messaging when...

DoctorJ_babe24: I can't stop laughing, I'm gonna cry, Leonard you have me fucking rolling. 

LHMcCoy: Yeah? Well I could have you doin other things too you know ;)

HOLY... where the hell did that come from? Since when did he flirt with reckless abandon? Oh god. Oh dear god. Oh my god...

He's trying to think how long its been since he's flirted and actually meant it. Or better yet, meant an innuendo behind it. So deep in thought he's staring into oblivion as J still types up on the screen, seemingly amused. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh yeah? Is it that southern accent? I bet you can do cool things with that sugar sweet mouth of yours!

OH my god. Oh my god. Oh my dear, sweet, baby, Jesus. 

Is this gal for real?

Leonard shoots up from his chair, jumps up into the kitchen. Drinks a glass of water.

Paces.

Since when did he do things like this? What is this nonsense? And why is he freaking out over this? Something so menial for some people its like doing the laundry. 

He comes back after five minutes and sits down, firmly shutting the door behind him.

DoctorJ_babe24: Lol

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh god, did I freak you out?

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh shit... hey are you alright? I'm sorry...

She's still typing and Leonard quickly paws out a message to help her, feeling stupid for leaving like that. What in gods name is wrong with him, his mama would smack him for these manners.

Probably smack him for a whole lot more than that...

LHMcCoy: no no! Its not that...

LHMcCoy: No, I'm just, not used to... this....

LHMcCoy: Don't you worry about a thing darlin' I swear...

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh? Oh okay, so why? I mean is it just the flirting or the sex?

LHMcCoy: Both?

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh, okay, I mean it can't have been too long right? I mean they say its like riding a bike... ;)

He does the math, and then slouches back in his chair. Running his fingers over a tired, worn, slightly sweaty face. It's ridiculous, embarrassing and ridiculous but, how else is she going to help him?

LHMcCoy: Almost 13 years

DoctorJ_babe24: That's... isn't Joanna 12?

LHMcCoy: Yep.

It takes a few minutes, Leonard feels awful for some reason. Pathetic. Then, a swell of something when J mentions Joanna. She remembered his daughters name? Her age too? It's only been a few weeks!

He shrugs it off, cause its probably nothing, women are more attentive to details like that.

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh but that's just not fair; I usually don't like, date people I meet online but I'd date you. I'd love to see that farmers tan. ;)

Leonard chuckles again, blushing red and fiery hot in the cheeks.

Shit.

LHMcCoy: Oh hell no, its a full tan, shirtless or go home! I don't work my fingers to the bone, just to wear ties and collared shirts. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Lmfao! Omg true that, my motto all the way... I can't believe I'm going to say this but Christ. Talk about cliche, I'd so have my way with you... Bones.

This. 

Sounds so damn good, he feels like a horny teenager; and she's given him a nickname, its adorable and Leonard can't believe he's blushing so hard, shaking so hard.

So hard.

Thinking of a blue eyed blonde he's never even seen before, with a slender waist and big hips, perky breasts...

Then, he's gasping.

Bolting straight up to his door to lock it, just in case.

LHMcCoy: Oh yeah? How so?

Leonard moves with caution, he doesn't wanna push her away but the girl seems to all out get it cause oh my sweet baby Jesus. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Bones, I wanna touch you, all over that sun-kissed Georgian skin. I'd have you loud and proud out in one of those fields of yours.

LHMcCoy: Yeah? (blush) 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh my god yeah, shit bones you have me dripping, I can't even believe it right now, and I don't even need to get off, I just wanna taste you, feel you in my mouth...

Leonard's head tilts back, hand slides into his pants, oh my god its even been a few months since he last touched himself. It's always been a quiet, depressing affair. More of a means to release pent up stress and loneliness. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Fuck! just suck you, grip your hips and let you take my mouth. Your sweet southern drawl, low and perfect all I could hear. Damn, just humming around your cock like I'm starving for it...its just been awhile, since I touched myself, wish you could see me and how turned on I am babe.

Oh, its almost over for him, this is going to become a thing, and Leonard can't help it. He's stroking himself hard, and repetitive. Over his thick member, big, uncut, and like no other. Holding back groans by biting his lip, griping onto the arms of his chair for support.

LHMcCoy: Yes! Run my fingers through those blond locks of yours, pull on em'

DoctorJ_babe24: hmn this is so crazy, but so sexy, thinking about you... I'm touching myself. Tell me you're doing it too?

LHMcCoy: Yes, yes, I am, I know, but you're just so sweet, so funny and smart darlin I... 

DoctorJ_babe24: Would love it if you came on my mouth, a little on my face, pull out halfway and I'll just beg for some on my tongue. I'm kinky like that, always wanting it bones, always would want you inside me.

LHMcCoy: Oh fuck yes darlin, I'm so hard, so ready, so close it kind of...

DoctorJ_babe24: No, don't be embarrassed Bones! Mmm me too! Just close your eyes and pretend I drank it all up for you, alright?

In seconds he's gone, coming into his hand, eyes fluttered shut in his orgasms intensity. Falling back into his chair like the heated wreck of a sixteen year old boy he's being like.

“Oh...” He came hard, and fast. 

LHMcCoy: Dear God

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah? I know, wish I could be there to clean you up and see the look on your face.

LHMcCoy: Boy, I sure wish I could see the look on yours too, darlin, maybe someday?

DoctorJ_babe24: Definitely... you know. I know a guy, he's from Mississippi you know? That area? Who was talking about agricultural sciences, he loves the stuff! anyway, and he was talking about irrigation and the way we could be more water efficient with the whole process... it had me thinking of you and he sent me an article..

Woah, scene change, and it was the best! It wasn't all that awkward, or weird, and Leonard gives out a huff of admiration and intrigue. Wow. 

Just, wow.

They talked for hours after that, about farming, and college, then the latest football drafts for their favorite teams. He likes the Patriots, J likes the 49'ers, of course, damn Cali-gal. Leonard loves to flirt now, it comes easily, easier than ever for him and its liberating.

Jim gives him conversation until its just to late in Georgia, still a bit early for San Francisco, but nonetheless, he has to sleep sometime with his schedule. 

Such a lovely conversation.

LHMcCoy: I can't wait to talk to you again darlin'

DoctorJ_babe24: Me either, Bones, I uh... I shouldn't be busy tomorrow night so if your not on or anything yeah. Yeah

LHMcCoy: Oh definitely not, not really, I'm a lame, old guy. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh shut up, you're so not, so just, shush. I'll ttyl babe, get some sleep ;)  
He's blushing incredibly, wiping his face, then shrugging it off quickly.

LHMcCoy: Night :) 

This. Was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my grammar isn't on spot, but it's sort of purposefully done; I know when /I'm/ on skype I ALWAYS forget to capitalize and punctuate. It only made sense to me that even smart-ass nerds would just type as quickly and derpy as they see fit. 
> 
> I try to keep my out-of-chat grammar nice though. :D Thanks RnR's are awesome <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night, posting again, I'm actually almost done writing the entire story. Please enjoy, RnR's much appreciated.

One night, when the harvest was rough, his back was sore, and the sun doing shit to his skin, he knows is dangerous. Leonard sits down with a cup of iced coffee, it's 7PM here, but 4 in San Fran, so, J won't be on for a while. But its nice to sit down, open his windows, let the nice breezy night in through the old farmhouse.

Much better than that shitty motel he lived in before.

The manager was a sweet little Cuban lady with 6 kids, which was actually the only reason why he trusted it; Jo had some kids to play with and it was generally safe. The lady, Elsa Veda, she made ropa vieja and would spare the tired old farm hand some extras. 

So damn good, no matter how home-cooked the plate looked.

It's memories like these that take over when he's alone, the good parts of a not-so smooth past. His daughter was safe, he was safe, that's all that matters now. Joanna, while constantly getting in petty trouble for talkin' back, or talkin to much in class, has straight A's and B's except for that stubborn C in Reading because. “Why the hell are they makin us read stupid shit like to kill a mockin' bird? It's depressing and ridiculous.”

Definitely his daughter.

He chuckles behind his glass, crows feet crinkling pleasantly; 

Leonard can hear a few people laughing, speaking in Spanish out back; probably workers just getting off-shift. Now, he didn't just hire anyone, but, he did background check most of them.

The old doctor knew a guy, could trace their faces back to Cuba, or Mexico, where-ever it may be.

But normally, these guys were just poor, with many children, and little to feed them.

With a sigh, he almost gets up to check the time-card slot but J's online now.

Waiting 3 or 4 minutes, he may or may not have counted down, Leonard finally types. 

LHMcCoy: Hey, darlin.

DoctorJ_babe24: Hi there Bones ;D

LHMcCoy: I'm surprised, like, don't take this the wrong way but, you seem like an out-going person and your just...

DoctorJ_babe24: Always online? Yeah, I get that; my job has me on the computer all the time, and well, honestly I've never been on as much. You've changed that about me, for sure. (blush)

LHMcCoy: I get you, I'm not really all that computer savvy...used to be. Haven't been for a while.

He doesn't know how that came so clearly, as if he'd been talking to this gal for much longer than he has. But its nice, to have someone to talk to, even if it isn't for the long term. Eventually California girl will get bored and be sick of his country antics. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah? Did you go to college? 

LHMcCoy: Yeah...

DoctorJ_babe24: You graduate?

LHMcCoy: Yeah...

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh come on! Tell me about yourself :) Please? I mean I get it if it makes you really uncomfortable. So if you just say 'no' I wont press it, at least, not too hard.

LHMcCoy: … I got my PHD.

No messaging, and it's actually for a while until J decides to continue on.

DoctorJ_babe24: Are you pulling my leg?

Leonard can't help it, he lets out a relieved bark of laughter and then explains to J exactly what happened. His divorce, his daughter, his college education and practice. Then the farm, and how he enjoys his job but its not exactly fulfilling. He's got this balled up intelligence, and its driving him up the wall sometimes. Reverted to fertilizer and easy business mathematics.

LHMcCoy: So yeah, my life in a nutshell.

DoctorJ_babe24: Hey, shit happens, I'm sorry your wife did that to you. She doesn't seem too intelligent anyway, or like a good person for that matter. (eyeroll)

She really wasn't, Leonard couldn't argue with that and he was at a loss for words staring as the words fly by on Skype.

Why the hell did he even fall for the likes of her? When apparently a woman like J could give him such more, meaningful, conversation. 

DoctorJ_babe24: You shouldn't let her get to you after all these years though, I think that with the right push you could, you know, become more social. Go out and do something for yourself, get a good sitter for Joanna and relax a little, see a movie, go watch a ball game. Yeah? :)

He's stunned, and really, Leonard’s flushing pink at the grace, and overwhelming understanding this woman gives him. 

They have conversations like this, more so, but on a relaxing level. Speaking of their hobbies, and J is a bit of a tomboy with the exception of her love for shopping, getting her hair done, and cheesy romance flicks. 

LHMcCoy: Hey, you on? 

Immediately he gets a...

DoctorJ_Babe24: Yep! :) How are you today Doctor?

LHMcCoy: Pretty damn good, better, now. ;)

DoctorJ_Babe24: Ahaha! Well look at you, country charmer, better lock you up and throw away the key. Or else. 

LHMcCoy: Oh please, I'm like Cinderella, I'd have field mice crawling right back to me, key at hand. Gonna have to try harder to thwart me.

Oh well great, now his 'I'm a single father of a girl' is showing he paws shyly at his own face, blushing deep red.

DoctorJ_Babe24: Lmfao! You're no Princess Bones.

He thinks about it then, smiles.

LHMcCoy: You're damn right, screw being royalty, I've got my own road.

DoctorJ_Babe24: That's what I like about you, Sir Bones, knight of the peach-crate table. ;D

LHMcCoy: Har har, very funny, What's a gorgeous darlin' like you doin on a Thursday night all on their lonesome?

DoctorJ_Babe24: Good question, that I'll answer with, another question; what is a hot, southern, man like you doing on a Thursday night, all alone? 

LHMcCoy: Touche, Socrates, this is just how I've always been, how its always been

DoctorJ_Babe24: Well, I aim to change that Doctor Peaches, if you don't mind?

LHMcCoy: If you don't quit it with the weird names, I'll call you Doctor Barbie Doll

DoctorJ_Babe24: Totally not fair, but I get your point... not stopping with the other nickname though...

LHMcCoy: What?

DoctorJ_Babe24: Boooones :D <3

It starts with a huff of laughter, and ends with him in hysterical tears...

LHMcCoy: Oh god, comin from the person who gets their hair dyed and nails done once a week!

DoctorJ_Babe24: I do NOT get my nails done once a week...Jesus christ Bones...

LHMcCoy: Oh, so you clip, buff, and paint them yourself?

DoctorJ_Babe24: No way! 

LHMcCoy: Yeah? 

DoctorJ_Babe24: (Blush) Shut up...

DoctorJ_Babe24: Ahaha! It's not a problem

Every conversation has him smiling, they don't even have to fuck around for it to be just, interesting.

J is humorous, but also kind of mysterious, it has him eating out of this damn blondes hand every time.

All is great, all is well with his world, as small as it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Leonard finds out?!

It's a Friday night, Joanna is out at a friends house for a sleepover. The harvest and sales have come to a peak, and it was doing pretty damn well. It's hardly been 2 weeks and J has him in knots.

They've only had cybersex three times, but even then, that seems to be all she needs, or wants really.

Maybe...

He wants to know more about her, but doesn't wanna sound creepy. It's not like there's been any inclination towards this being a permanent thing. Not even in the slightest really: maybe J's just helping him out? What if this whole time its just been part of her whole 'helping out a person in need' gig?

Well, damn, how the hell would he ever know if he didn't ask? So after a while of light, small talk, Leonard gathers up the courage to ask some more, personal, questions.

Despite his anxiety over this whole thing. Leonard lets out a soft breath, hands sliding across the keyboard nervously as he presses a little forward in their conversation, and, relationship of sorts. 

LHMcCoy: So do I get to know your name now?

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah? Sure babe, my names Jim.

Now that's, unusual, but nothing odd. He's met Robbins, Sam's, Dean's all females and pretty in their own right.

Hell, she is a bit of a tomboy, and it could very well be short for something more feminine too. 

LHMcCoy: Yeah? Can I see a picture? I'll show you mine first if you want?

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh...? Wow, I don't know... are you sure?

LHMcCoy: I'm sure, and I'm sure you're gonna be gorgeous and young compared to little old me...

DoctorJ_babe24: Wouldn't matter anyway, you're so sweet, amazing really, I'm sure you're lovely all the same.

Leonard sighs, and Jim answers again, expediently. He's going through scenarios in his head when...

DoctorJ_babe24: Alright though, we can swap if you want! but you first!

Well Christ, he needs to update his face-book and all that shit; his picture is almost 7 years younger than he is. And the newest, usable, picture he has of himself is one from a civil-war reenactment at the fair last year. Jo begged him to go; so with a quick explanation he sends it, biting on the inside of his cheek nervously. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh my god...

A pause, Leonard goes cold as stone, nervous as hell.

LHMcCoy: What? Older than you thought? I'm sorry if I'm a bit too...

DoctorJ_babe24: Aw no! Stop that, jeez, don't apologize for being yourself, how silly is that? You are fantastically gorgeous, I mean, edible, holy shit... you are stunning! How tall are you? 

LHMcCoy: 6”0”...

He types nervously, shaking in his knees. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh! I'm just a little shorter than you... 5”11”

Tall girl, wow, betcha she's got, long, long legs.

DoctorJ_babe24: Alright so I guess its time for me to give up a photo? Uh... my hair is naturally blonde. This picture just kinda shows me with a friends idea of 'pose'...so. Sorry. But I can jump on the camera if you want and show you I'm not a model-douche...

The picture pops up, loads, and Leonard loses all of his breath.

Jim, is a man.

A fucking man, and he's lost all interest in typing; That makes so much sense though! And he's so pissed, why hasn't this guy told him? But come to think of it of conversation never took a turn for the gender. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Is everything alright?

Leonard sits up and takes a few deep breaths, tapping at the keys a little more frantically with uncertainty and shock in his bones. That's what life seemed to do to him, everything honestly. It seeped down into his skin and down to his core he protected so much. This wasn't any different, and it was as if a ticking time-bomb went off somewhere vulnerable inside him. 

So he types, almost numb...

LHMcCoy: To be honest with you son, I didn't know you were a man.

Silence, and Leonard doesn't know what else to say, though something about this guy is making him quietly stay. While quite pissed off, Leonard still wants to hear what this 'Jim' guy is going to say.

DoctorJ_babe24: Wait What?!?! How could you not think I was... we didn't

LHMcCoy: Yeah, I'm not bi, definitely not gay, not even slightly. 

He types quickly, knowing that's a lie, and then the silence continues. 

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh, yeah? Wow, I'm sorry, I'm just finding it hard you didn't see I was a guy I mean don't you see in the above profile on my Skype name? It has my full name as my email link, and my gender on the right.

He starts to type, 'no' but then notices there really is a profile thing that needs to be maximized, he scrolls to the side too and it's now obvious as it is June that this kid... is a guy. 

Leonard lulls back into his seat as if someone took the breath out of him, he's silent, he's disappointed, and for what? This whole idea was stupid anyways! He came onto this site for help, not to find a date. Especially a date that lives all the way across the states! 

DoctorJ_babe24: Are you okay? I'm just, I'm sorry. 

Really, the old country farmer can't find it in himself to type, he's surprised, tired, and pissed off. So, he logs off without another word and gets to bed a tad earlier than usual. On his stomach, face in pillow, and sleeping almost as soon as he hits the bed.

A talent he adores having.

Leonard can hear his Skype, the last two messages he receives, he doesn't even make an attempt at reading them. So, its with great struggle and tired limbs, that he drowses into a deep sleep. If only to counter act his other idea that involved alcohol.

It's the last thing he needed, even though, a tumbler of bourbon sounded damn good right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy <3 I hope this is enjoyable to well... someone. Leonard's pretty freakin pissed off, upset, and I'm excited to post the next chapter which is mostly done, just needs editing. Still working on the ending, but yeah, yeah. It's looking like a 10 chapter shot.


	5. Chapter 5

James T. Kirk is drawing a new plan out for a linear accelerator; sketches are old, but his other ideas are newer. Ever since what happened 2 days ago, Jim has been unable to sit still for more an hour, sadly, he's actually a pathetic mess inside. 

He doodles around, staring at a the star-ship figurines and his limited edition bust of Atom Smasher, hands tracing over sketches, lists of electrostatic particle accelerator's and their abilities. 

His hands start to shake, and stupidly, he decides to look back at his Skype showing Bones still off line

Dropping his pen to the desk, Jim holds his jaw and then runs the cold fingers over his face. It's still a tad brisk at night in San Fran, he can just barely see the golden gates, the twinkling city lights. With a forlorn sigh, he sits up, grabbing his navy blue cardigan and sliding on his white and black Reeboks. 

Then, he's out to buy a bottle of his favorite wine; sure, its girly but he stops in his tracks right at the front window.

“Lifted Spirits!” A Georgian blush-wine, made with small town peaches, white rose petals, and citrus to make a fabulous spring-to-summer treat. 

That. Has him picking up a few bottles despite the ridiculous price because they are shipped cross-country and bottled artfully, packaged in a box. 38 dollars a bottle, but, with his pay its nothing. Not really.

Jim goes home, samples one glass, but by the end of it he is drunk, a whole bottle emptied. 

It's not just this whole bones disaster, its, everything.

Sure he can help a person all he wants, be some hot jocks release at the bar and then leave the next day. Because no one wants to stay and 'know' about him. He's even had a few assholes ask him what the 'damage' was, as if the night before was a plan-in-pay. 

Wow. He's a loser. 

Of course he should have been more vagrant, picked a more sociable and interesting job to the greater public. But, no, Astrophysicist, Engineering, and a physics major basically all the jobs you pick when you want to be a perfect hermit. 

He falls asleep on his sofa chair, legs over the arms, fingers around a wine glass. 

But the morning comes as usual, unwanted and quickly. Annoyingly, with the sound of his alarm. Jim slowly groans and whines his way to his bathroom in the small, modern, flat. The doctor is up, drinking three bottles of water, while in the shower, and if he wasn't lame enough Jim's slurping down a kale protein shake, and coffee in the other hand. Tucking on his lab coat, his glasses, and lab-tags. 

Monday's sucked, and he possible sucked harder.

His bosses secretary smiles and winks at him as he walks in, she crosses her legs and behaves rather suggestively. 

No way in hell was he desperate enough to tap that, no, no, no.

Jim tells himself, but deep down he's still a man, with needs, and its tempting. Still, he's too intelligent and wise to carry away on the whims of his cock. Or, at least he thought he was, hell, how was he even so sexually attracted to someone he hadn't even seen before? How stupid could he possibly be?

After he gets to his desk and pulls out his Mac, with a quick reboot, he almost shakily opens his skype when a voice behind him shudders him out of his reverie.

“Hey, Jim!” 

Almost dropping his crappy cup of instant coffee...

“Jesus...f--” 

“Oh oh! Sorry Jim, sorry...”

It splashes, hot and viscous onto his pristine white lab-coat. 

“Oh shit, Jim...”

“It's okay, its fine...” He starts out a little bitingly, but, its not because he's mad at Chapel, no, its this damn cup of coffee and himself.

Mostly himself.

She's helping him absorb the bitter smelling liquid, scrambling to get him a new coat and anything else he may need. Christine /is/ his boss' wife, and Dr. Spock was no one to trifle with, so, he had to cool down in a number of ways to make sure he doesn't /lose/ this job.

He won't, he's pretty sure Spock loves him, like, in the weirdest platonic and sardonic way ever.

“Thank you, Dr. Chapel, but it's not that big of a deal... what are you up to today?” Christine seems to lighten up and smile brightly. 

“Oh, why Jim, its nothing too important, I'm just pH-balancing all the systems for our next experiment...”

Before she can continue, Jim's on that like white on rice.

“Nonsense, that's totally important, one foul bacteria in that room and the entire thing could explode. You're job is important.” He's waving his hands around to make a point and Christine visibly flushes.

“A rather logical conclusion, Doctor Kirk.” 

Oh son of a bitch...

“Dr. Spock...”

Now, while to anyone else his comments would seem harmless and fitting; Chapel technically is in a higher paid position than him. He's a little (technically) out of line, and Spock's voice seems almost...wary.

“Good morning, I see that it is 8:03, you have been ordered to finish particle experimentation part 2, 4, and 6. Have you begun the hypothesis process?” Total fucking deadpan, Jim swallows slowly. 

“No, Dr. Spock, I...”

“Fascinating, then I see no reason for you to take Dr. Christine's attentions, at this time.” 

Oh fuck. Christine goes rigid, and she doesn't look too happy but Jim doesn't want to be in any part of this so he thinks on his feet.

“Get right on it sir, you won't be disappointed, thank you Dr. Chapel, Good morning Dr. Spock.” Spinning on heel with a nod of his head, and out the door he goes. 

One hell of a day already, there is no way he's going to survive.

 

-*-*-*-

Monday starts later for the country doctor, Leonard's faster today; more efficient than ever. Working precise, hard, dedicated to the job. Grunting and groaning occasionally, slamming shit into the back of his work truck. He's got a lot of heavy working to do today and it's good too. 

After a damn night like Friday night.

Fuck his life, he kinda, really, actually, liked Jim. She was...He...was... a good guy. So kind to him, so understanding and well. Now that he thought about it, Jim was a sort of an enigma to him; while he knew Jim was smart, funny, incredibly nice.

He didn't know about his lifestyle, family, or otherwise personal life.

Because, most of their conversations were focused on...well... him.

Leonard's up on a ladder with these thoughts trying to placate his own when the sound of a woman’s voice coming from behind; it startles the living shit out of him. The poor farmer almost falls, “Holy Jesus on a cracker...” He hears a delightful laugh and steps down. 

“I'm so sorry sir. But I was meaning to find the scale and place to purchase...” She is gorgeous, chocolate colored skin, dark coffee colored eyes. Hair placed up high and tight in a ponytail. Lovely.

Normally he'd pull off his softest, kindest, southern smile. Drawl out sweet nothings, flirt a little and kindly help her purchase the peaches. But. A flash of blue Californian hues hits him, and he subdues his reaction, naturally. 

“Right over here, Ma'am, I can get lost here too and I live here.” She chuckles softly, a woman’s laugh; her smile demure, sensual, in an exotic kind of way that sends a shiver down his spine.

But he's put off with something he remembered. 

Wouldn't matter anyway, you're so sweet, amazing, I'm sure you're lovely all the same.

Again, his smile falls short of a 100watts and Leonard is ringing her up with a scale and calculator. But while he does so, she gets closer and now he realizes she isn't wearing heels, just sandals, and she's really this tall. Long, lovely, legs and...

Aw no! Stop that, jeez, don't apologize for being yourself, how silly is that? You are fantastically gorgeous, I mean, edible, holy shit... you are stunning! How tall are you? 

Leonard shudders, and gives the only smile he can, its hardly existent. 

He's about to say something when she starts, “This is so lovely, thank you, hmm...” But its almost like a mood swing of topic change.“You want to go out for some lunch some time?” Leonard can't believe it, his first proposition in years; excluding Jim.

“I'm uh, sorry, I'm not exactly available...” She visibly frowns a little and he wants to kick himself. “But thank you, you're a lovely gal.” the lady smiles, accepts her peaches and places a tip in the jar with a wink and is gone. 

Stupid. 

Completely and utterly stupid! How can he say no to a gorgeous woman like that? 

The rest of the day, his mood just seems to take a plummet further, and further to the shit house.

It's picking hour for him, and Sulu seems to sense it. 

“You alright today, Mr. McCoy?” The young student asks, hesitantly, he hasn't seen him like this in a while. “I'm fine.” He bites, snipping at dead branches, picking the half-ripe peaches off the branch and ladling them nicely into a lined box. But angrily doing everything else.

To bad peach picking is such a delicate process, it's hard to appear pissed as hell picking fruit on top a ladder. 

Hikaru shudders, letting Leonard steam for a bit, before prodding again.

“Guessing she didn't work out?” 

“Turns out, she, was a he.” He grumbles, this has Hikaru freezing for a moment, then, the student returns to pruning and picking. 

“Oh, not who she say she was?” Trying to tread lightly. 

“No, we just never got around to gender and I feel like a damn idiot. Because Jesus Christ, it ruined everything.” He's so disgusted, and he doesn’t even know why. Really, he doesn't. Jim wasn't ugly, or despicable, just had a penis between his legs and even that thought didn't revolt him. 

“I see.” Hikaru looks like a cat that done just got soaked in a cold glass of water, Leonard has to pause for a moment.

What the hell is the matter with him? Since when did he sound like a homophobic prick?

He doesn't have a thing against homosexuals, he even, messed around a little in college with the basketball team. Last thing he is, is against this, and he totally wrote off Jim because of some preconceived notion that he /had/ to have a girl.

It's not really his fault, sorta, all his life his mama told him to find a wife, find a wife, find a wife. Play football, baseball, and if you didn't have a mans job you weren't a man. 

Fuck this.

Hikaru looks positively down-trodden in the silence, but Leonard won't have another minute of it. 

“I just... I don't know. How would Joanna accept a guy? If I were to date a guy! I mean I just can't, its not...” Natural? He knows that’s a stupid excuse, normal? Since when the hell did he care about normalcy?

“I don't know.”

It's crazy how much Sulu loosens up, the sun beginning to set slowly, red and crisp in the humid earth atmosphere.

“Man, I think you need to calm down; I mean, its not like over the internet Jo can figure out you're with some guy. I mean, that is, if you could think of him than more-than-a-friend...”

Well, that’s true, it didn't need to be a rushed, immediate thing.

“I...”

And since that’s all true, how he reacted the other night...

“Fuck me.” Leonard grouses, sitting at the bottom of his ladder steps.

“No, no Mr. McCoy, I've got a guy of my own; I don't think he'd be too happy with me if I did that much.” Sulu hints, scooting his own ladder closer to Leonard. He pulls from his pocket, a handkerchief. tucked in a plastic bag was a large, pretty looking, blueberry fritter. 

Leonard winces at that, now if he could possible feel like more of an asshole?

Sulu slaps him hard on the back affectionately, handing him half of the pastry and taking a bite of his side.  
He's so embarrassed, Leon's got a meaty hand over his face, and the smart-ass student just laughs, happily.

“Leonard, come on man, calm down I understand its a confusing process I just...”

“No, no I'm a cows ass, and I've been a cows ass all day.” Leonard waves it off after a rub off of the sweat on his face. “Shit, I'm sorry...”

“Well, I'm not going to correct you, sir... the description fits the behavior.” Hikaru says cheekily, giving him one sly look but Leonard can't help but gawk a little, impressed.

“Just, remind me never to piss you off, damn twink.” And that, has Hikaru laughing his ass off, Leonard joining in on that much needed venture. 

“Cows ass, huh.”

“Shut the hell up...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, Darlin'

All of this feels awful, Leonard with mild reluctance faces his computer screen and logs on Skype to be immediately faced with an online Jim.

He's online! The country doctor gets up in a scramble of limbs, marching to the kitchen and drinking a full glass of water.

Then another.

After which, he has to dash into the restroom and piss. Of course.

Finally after 10 minutes he makes it back and resorts to staring at his Skype for 6 or 7 minutes. Only to finally type a single sentence... because well. That's the best he can do at the moment.

LHMcCoy: Hey, I'm really sorry with how I reacted Friday, I was just shocked. So, hey.

Oh that was real smooth Leonard. He thinks, running his fingers through wet hair. Leonard messes with the shaggy bangs, plays with the corner of his mouse pad. All for what feels like hours, but was naturally 20 or so minutes.

Still no reply.

Really, he doesn't blame Jim, not at all; to be ignored so completely, Leonard would have been shy, pissed off, and thoroughly scared for weeks.

20 minutes turns to two hours, and before he knows it, five hours.

11:30 PM rolls by, he might as well sleep now, Jim's probably busy, or away, or even still mad with him.

Probably still mad or upset with him.

So, Leonard, slides into his sweatpants, a white tee-shirt, mussing his hair in frustration, groaning as he hits the bed. Laying on his back, pissed, and all at himself; maybe he could just give up entirely for a wife... or partner... or whatever it is a couple like them would go by.

Husband? The word felt awkward on his lips, but not impossible. Wife, actually felt more impossible, which was weird.

Really weird.

'Gawoop.'

Leonard bolts out of bed like a bat out of hell, instantly in his office chair. Rubbing his light deprived eyes, and settling them on the screen.

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah, its okay, I'm sure It was a shock. If it makes you really uncomfortable, I can just you know, respect that and we can just be friends sans the cybering.

Wow!

Woah! He wasn't that upset...not really, any more at least, and wow he has a response and he's so happy for some reason, the man can't even help the smile on his face.

LHMcCoy: No, its okay, yeah I can admit. I was shocked but.. it doesn't really have to be sans-anything. I still... like you, and enjoy talking. I'm just, really fuckin sorry...

It took a moment, but he can't blame the man; got ignored flat for three days just for his gender.

DoctorJ_babe24: What? Really? I mean, are you sure? I know how the culture is in Georgia, I can only imagine...

LHMcCoy: No, no, its not exactly like that... its hard to explain really...

DoctorJ_babe24: Yeah, I get it, sort of, you wanna chat? Like, on video?

LHMcCoy: Really? Uh, one minute I think I have a camera still in here someplace.

DoctorJ_babe24: Lol

LHMcCoy: Ha ha, I'm old, yeah, yeah yeah...

After a few minutes of scrambling with an out-dated piece of shit web camera, Leonard has it tested and connected.

DoctorJ_babe24: You alright? Do I need to get life alert?

LHMcCoy: Oh, that's a new one (eyeroll) should I write it down?...I'm ready by the way.

Next thing you know, he's getting a call, and after he turns on the small lamp beside him for some light. Leonard accepts it, and stares as the pixels shape and form into a blonde guy; sitting with a mug of...something steaming hot. A posh looking West-coast flat, something he'd only seen in magazines for sure.

Hair spiked and eyes brighter than his blue surrounding, which, is mostly large windows that make up the walls.

“Hi Bones.” Though, Jim looks hesitant. Very.

“Hey Jim.”

His voice is lower, raspy in his nervousness, so, he clears his throat a little. “How's California?” Leonard asks lamely, eyes fluttering away all shy.

“Uh, pretty nice, actually... big skies and warm weather. Well, at least during the day...” Using his hands to express himself, then letting his gaze trail over the farmer with terribly hidden interest. “You know you look... great.” Spoken kind of hesitant, which is weird, because usually he's so confident.

'Ignoring a guy will do that.' Leonard reminds himself, kicking himself for how he reacted.

“Thank you darlin', honestly, despite the damned shock I felt, from day one of seein' you, I thought you were mighty lovely. Especially for a guy.”

Jim chuckles dryly at that, “For a guy? Is that a way to say 'No Homo' now? In the south?” But Leonard’s taken back at the comment, a little.

“No, listen Jim, I just, before you...” He takes a few seconds to gather himself.

“I never thought of myself, serious, with a guy. I'm no homophobic asshole. An asshole, maybe, homophobic, no.”

The blonde takes this into account, watching thoughtfully as he tilts back into his chair with a soft sigh.

“Yeah? I just, I was hoping that... but I couldn't be sure...”

“After how I reacted, I don't doubt it.” Leonard smiles a small, pained, smile. “I really am sorry; it was all just a big kick in the pants. I had no idea I could emotionally connect with a guy.” He gesticulated wildly. But Jim sits there, the dismissive look is off his face, never to return again.

“Well, at least it was a kick in the pants and not the shins, I really...” He looks into his mug, then up at the southern doctor. “I really like you, so I just wasn't sure...”

That, that confused him though. Why him? And the look of incredulity didn't slip his face.

“What?” Jim chuckles a little, again, and the way his blue eyes catch the dimly lit San-Fran has him squirming on the inside and stone still on the out.

“But, darlin, are you sure? I'm...”

“Oh bones, give me a break, don't give me the age game. You have a problem with a younger guy?”

“No.” He shakes his head, scowling at the thought.

“Good, I have no problem with an older guy. An older guy with a peach farm, and a Doctorate.” He adds, pointedly. “Who looks really good in boots and cowboy attire might I add. But man, the white tee shirt and 3 day no-shave. Actually hotter.”

Oh shit. This kid is confident once he's got footing in a relationship, and the farmer can't help but shiver every other 3 minutes.

“Everything else, I know you never lied to me before, but it's all true?” Leonard asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, Of course, if you wanna see my transcripts, I can send those over, along with a copy of my background check and photo I.D.”

“Jesus Christ, no need for that.” Leonard waves that off, shaking his head in disbelief. This kids no joke, beautiful and brilliantly intelligent. Gay marriage was legalized in every state 5 years ago, why the hell was this guy even single?

How?!

“How the hell are you even unattached? Like, I'm sure the guys are fawning over you...” Jim visibly flushes at his question, sipping at his steaming cup,

“I guess, its just, weird... the image I give isn't exactly family material. Sometimes, when I go out, all people want me for is a one night stand. They think I'm a player or some model or something...” A pause.

“I'm not sure, but I can't help it. I either attract rich assholes, or worthless assholes in either direction.” Jim sighs, setting down his drink and scooting closer. Kicking his feet up, hands behind his neck.

Oh wow, he's perfect in every way; the much-too-big cardigan slips down off Jim's waist, and the cream-colored shirt clings in all the right places; Leonard can hardly believe he's feeling, thinking, this way over a man.

A god damn man for Christ sakes!

Hasn't been like this since high school; even then it wasn't as intense.

“I get it, I mean, but still... don't they want to know what you do for a livin'? Want to know more about you past the fashion sense and pretty blue eyes?”

Jim's blushing harder and shaking his head, using his hand to wipe at the bridge of his nose.

As if that’s gonna hide anything.

“No, no, only you've really showed interest...”

Leonard breaks in, feeling that he should. “Oh please, I'm a shit internet boyfriend, partner, or whatever. I didn't hardly ask enough questions, be the kind of man my Ma raised.”

But Jim's face freezes up a little, eye's worried and brows clenched in confusion.

“Sensitivity comes with self teaching, I know, I used to be a motor mouth and I...”

Now, Leonard's laughing, hard.

“Shit, Jim, I love it when you talk, even like your voice.”

Which is a shock but not surprising.

“So just, tell me, about your day, your weekend, how school was. Because, I want to know...”

“Leonard....” Jim frowns a little, but his eyes have a light all too unreal.

The country farmer's eyes grow soft like an autumn leaf going Kelly to gold.

“Talk to me, darlin'?”

How could Jim say no to a request like that?

_(Picture Leonard sent:)_

_(Picture Jim sent:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I've only just now noticed how crappy my grammar and spelling was in my last chapter. Any votes on if I should edit it up? Anyone think its that bad? 
> 
> This one should be better I swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you do to me... -sings-

Jim decides to take his moped out for a spin down sunset boulevard, It's black with cream trim, and he's sporting his favorite black leather jacket for a hot sunny day with a cool California breeze, one of his favorite types of weather besides snow. Of course he has red-hot chili peppers blaring on his head-phones, but only one ear-bud on for safety. 

After stopping off on the corner for some coffee, he buys some poppy's from a girl selling them fresh-cut; apparently environmentally friendly. 

Hell yeah and why not?

His drink is ridiculously sweet, but not too milky as he is unable to drink too much milk; it doesn't suit well with him. Honestly, he's been spending way too much time stuck up in the house, talking to a Georgian hotty. 

And although most everything's been amazing, it has been 5 whole days and Leonard hasn't responded to his flirting, in fact, almost reluctant to continue anything beyond conversational discussion. 

So, now, Jim is in need for a walk, coffee, sunlight, and west coast air.

Calculating the most-likely-obvious, determining his odds, living in the moment despite them. 

The state of reality; Leonard isn't bisexual, not really, and probably isn't attracted to Jim sexually.

Man, he's trying to remain content, act like its not getting to him, but, this whole time he'd been crazy for this Doctor. Then, something stupid like gender has to mess it all up. 

Fuck his life. 

It's times like these he wishes he were born female; he'd never verbally say so, and never actually change his gender or be mentally strong enough to do so. But if there was a way to just magically do so...

He'd so do it.

So, now Jim's scolding himself and his idiotic tendency to inwardly babble on, scolding himself.

Though having the time, plenty of it right now, still only like 1 PM and in Georgia its still work hour at least for another two hours. He took off a bit early today, just to sort his head and plot out exactly what he'd say to Leonard. 

What the hell was he going to say?

How could he just start up a conversation like this? 

The entire world may never know, this is something he had to sort out through on his own. 

Finally after an hour or so of self-drama and inner argument, Jim goes home. 

To find his Skype already bombarded, as if that didn't stress him out enough already.

LHMcCoy: Hey darlin, finished up a bit early today cause it was too hot to work; had workers take an early day with pay. Can't have them out in these damn conditions, just message or call when ever, I'll be here enjoying air-conditioning. Miss you ;)

Wow, well, that was non-platonic, but it didn't really ease him up on the issue not after five days of brotherly, friendly, banter.

Jim waits a few minutes to type, and then messages, reluctantly.

DoctorJ_babe24: Hey 

LHMcCoy: How was work?

DoctorJ_babe24: Oh, it was fine, just the usual. You wanna vid-chat?

– LHMcCoy is Calling--

The Skype alert states, that annoying and all-too familiar sound of ringing emanates through his rather acoustic flat, and near-immediately Jim answers.

Leonard is down-right gorgeous, a tank-top and an unbuttoned plaid shirt hanging on rounded muscles and broad shoulders. Fuck. He's 38 and all lean, tanned, bulk.

How?! Jesus, its incredibly perplexing and Jim has to clear his throat inaudibly to get past this whole hot-jean-wearing-country-boy ordeal.

It isn't like he doesn't wear Jeans himself, mind you; just that they are usually rolled up at the ankles or paired with nice tennis shoes. Total opposite of whats before him, so while Leonard props his leather-boot clad feet up on his desk, a cup of something iced on hand, Jim remembers just what this guy is made of as Bones begins to remove his belt.

The physicist melts for a minute, then puts himself back together remembering his prerogative. So, with an easy-going wave, Jim smiles, gently. 

Leonard grins, but a lot bigger, genuine, eyes fluttering in relaxed admiration. “Hey, Darlin-- was just thinking about you, hope everything is alright.” There's something in Leonard's eye that tells him, Len already knows something is up.

“Y-yeah, its fine; so I'm guessing the farm just got too hot today?” Quickly changing the subject, like a professional at avoidance he boasts. 

Bone's like the doll he is, doesn't seem to mind, but warily answers, “Yup, I mean the temp itself wasn't so bad, as much as how stifled and muggy it was. Too difficult to breath, even for a healthy guy like me; many of my hires are smokers.” 

Jim nods sagely, stroking fingers through highlighted, blonde, hair.

“Yeah, I can only imagine. How's Jo?” 

Again, anything to keep the conversation off himself; anything at all, the last thing he wants is for this to get out of hand and stand-offish or something.

Now, Leonard's always been reluctant to give much information out on Jo, and Jim doesn't really blame him. Not in the slightest. The farmer has always proved to be an incredible father, and the last thing Jim wants is to make him uncomfortable.

So it irks him, that Leonard has a slightly uncomfortable face on for size.

“Uh, she's fine, just with her friends at the mall and then, what do ya know, another sleepover.” Head bobbing, eyes rolling, cause she's getting closer and closer to being a teenager. Joanna's best friend, Carmen, has a really nice mother who works at an elementary school nearby. It puts him at peace, at least he can trust her for the most part.

“So, got nothing much to do on a hot night like tonight. Which, I meant to ask; how are you darlin? You look a little...” A pause as he struggles to placate the words. “Tired? Stressed?”

Jim goes ghost white, and looks a tad horrified in the eyes, for a moment. Then, he bites his lip, shaking dismissively. “Ah... no, no that's not it...” Fingers running through his hair, over his face, before he folds his arms into a position that almost looks as if he's holding himself. 

“Uh-huh.” A slow nod as he looks away, into his cup. “Nothin? Not at all?” He makes an incremental sign with the pinch of his thumb and forefinger to make a point. Stern brows, and lighthearted eyes. 

“I just...”

“Yeah?”

“I don't know, every time I open my mouth I'll just sound like an asshole.” 

“Oh come on Jim...”

“Well...”

“Jim, I'm too damn old to put up with beating around the bush and hogwash. So. Just talk to me okay? I'm here, I ain't goin' anywhere until I find out whats wrong.” It starts out harsh and brash, but evolves into some kind of sweet-southern declaration. Leonard's not going anywhere, and Jim has nothing to worry about. 

Probably. 

“Bones...Leonard, I, maybe we shouldn't... maybe this whole long distance thing and the internet thing... this whole what ever it is we have... isn't such a good idea?” 

Jim isn't looking at the camera, not even enough to see the look of hurt that Leonard can hardly school off of his own face.

“You know, I'll accept that, but only...” His voice grows so painfully soft, that Jim finally looks at him and is shocked to see the hurt that resides. He wants to stop Leonard, but the man continues. 

“Only if you can give me a good reason why.” This is when the country doctors face grows stern, Jim goes incredibly still. 

“Truthfully, I thought you would have the answer for that, Bones.” He says back, immediately regretting it. 

“What?”

Jim's trying to writhe off the last thing he said, “Shit, I mean, I just thought...”

“Thought that I wasn't taking this whole thing at least a little bit seriously. Despite the craziness 'this' dictates.” He moves a finger in-between his chest and the camera, to signify their relationship. Eyes hurt, fluttering more in a way Jim's all to familiar with.

“No, no its not like that, I just thought that maybe you just... you're not attracted to me anymore...”

“Jim...” Leonard looks as if he's going to begin the denial game but Jim holds up a hand to stop him.

“Wait, just listen, I wouldn't blame you either Bones. Really, you can't just be with someone on feelings alone sometimes.” 

Except for him, its almost never been looks, really. (Though it helps, and sexual compatibility is a must)

“So I just figured, if you can't really be attracted to another guy I understand it. Really I do, and I wouldn't be angry in the least if you can't handle this, me, as I am...” But it still hurts, it would always hurt because who wouldn't it hurt?

Leonard is just silent, eyes wide, still, and well... quiet beyond the sound of buzzing air-conditioning. 

Jim, takes this as his answer, looking away and to his bed as if he'd just received confirmation.

“Yeah. I thought so...”

“No, wait, that isn't it at all and I don't know where the hell you're pulling that from. Because I sure as hell never told you that's how I felt...and well...we've been talking like non-stop every night on camera for almost a week now so I just assumed it was apparent.”

Well, now he feels kind of like an asshole.

“W-what... apparent as in how?” He tries to reign in his confusion.

“Apparent that I have feelings for you, think your hotter than Georgia in June.” He smirks, scratching his neck shyly, for a cute guy he certainly isn't the brightest bulb in the box. Smart, but his intuition could use a little work.

Leonard supposes he's the same way...  
“Wait, what...really?!” 

“Jesus Kid, didn't take you for the self-doubting type...”

“I'm not!” He quips quickly then stammering of. 

“Not usually, anyway...” 

Leonard's got a little look of disbelief on his face and Jim continues on a little less nervously.

“It's just, you, you know... all hot, gorgeous, I mean... look at you!” He gestures at the screen, and then uses that hand to quickly nudge at the bridge of his nose. This is, going better than he originally surmised, and now it seems Leonard is attracted.

Go big or go home, that was Jim's motto.

“You have dirt on your face, I think that's a cowboy hat in the corner of your room or something and it has me horny as hell just thinking about it, you...in the hat...

Or like, thinking about you doing anything really... makes me crazy inside, like, so much so its unreal. Something out of a book...” Jim continues to blather on like a lovesick teenager, Leonard's going redder by the second when finally.

“I get it, really... Darlin', trust me, I get it.” 

“Really?”

“I never imagined I could be so attracted, not like this, even when your hair looks like you rolled around in a dryer. Or when you go to sleep in a lab coat because you're too lazy to take it off...”

Jim flushes, permanently embarrassed, fingering at his shirt.

But Leonard takes the turn for the unexpected as he wrangles off his top, gets up to close his bedroom door out of precaution. Then comes back without a thing on his chest, nothing but strong, tanned upper body.

Just jeans, boots, no belt.

Jim's practically salivating.

“Uh I uh.. wow... are you...”

“Yeah, yeah darlin I'm sure. How about you take off yours?”

Since when is Jim the shy one when it comes to these things? Usually he's the first naked and first to flirt. But here he is, already hard as a rock at the sight of naked, broad, country-farm-doctor.

Talk about a combo.

“O-okay, s-sure...” Jim hasn't worked out in a few weeks, and he's pale but not ghost pale so he's not too embarrassed. Yet, not exactly as toned as he'd prefer.

With suave, smooth, movements; despite slightly-shaking hands. Jim removes the shirt with ease, leaving his rolled up khaki-slacks on. For now.

Leonard is really quiet again, staring at him so seemingly intent Jim's forced to squirm a little its intensity.

“Gee, Darlin' you are something else.” It's an enunciated murmur that has the blonde in goosebumps, has tremors rolling up his spine. 

“Yeah? I can say the same for you.” Managing to wink, place his hands steadily on the arms of his chair; but hasn't the slightest what to do with them. 

Though technically sure, usually he would just touch himself and commit his body to the art of sexual display. 

He can't even manage /one/ of his, certain, debonair, grins; Jim just bites his lip nervously.

Leonard thinks its the hottest sight imaginable, the newness, the uncertainty, the thrill has him completely aroused. Thick in his worn out blue-jeans, wanting to know what else having the Californian babe entails.

“Show me yours, if I show you mine?” Finally gaining a hold of himself to ask, although inside he's a nervous wreck.

“Sure thing, Bones.” Jim says with a gasping effect to his voice, Bones slowly takes off his jeans to reveal navy boxer-briefs, some off-brand something Jim inwardly notes. He can't help it if he knows his designers, and honestly even some of his own best underwear is knock-off.

The tables have turned, Leonard's being so cool about this and Jim is shivering in anticipation.

“Now come on sweetheart, don't be shyer than an old man' gone virginal for 13 years.” He drawls, giving not exactly a sly eye at Jim. But definitely something in its sassy equivalent.

With a soft exhale, Jim lifts his rear off of the chair and in one fell swoop his pants are on the floor. Tossing them half haphazardly. as he eyes the camera with a new found confidence. Or at least his natural confidence that lays dormant. 

“I'll try, but I've told you before, you're really...”

“Old?” Leonard chuckles out, one of his hands resting dangerously close to his groin, any more of this and Jim's sure he'll die of horniness, or embarrassment.

Can't help but laugh though, blushing because of his own nudity and feeling peridot eyes on his flesh, as if he could sense its constant brushing through the camera. 

Before he can draw any more commands, Jim one-ups him by sliding off his own underwear. Grey Calvin Klein briefs of course, that fit tight on his slender form.

“Oh shit.”

“What, wasn't expecting that?” Jim manages to grin wide, losing all that smugness just as soon as it started because his underwear is next to be dropped aside. 

“Nah, I wasn't, how bout yourself?” The blonde moans at the sight, Leonard is thicker, longer, and fuller than him in many, many, ways. 

“Dear fucking god...” Jim mutters, that thing has to be 8 inches, almost; and Jim is barely pushing 6 in a half so he's shyly palming at his own erection. Not ashamed in the least, but Jesus, he's still a man with an ego and Bone's is eying him like he's candy. 

“I uh...”

“You're so damn gorgeous darlin', I swear to the devil you're sent here just to do this to me.” He admits, face flushed red behind wrinkles and sun tan. 

“Yeah?” Jim still can't believe he's taking the shyer part in this whole ordeal, eying this farmer like he's a can of Pabst. Better than that, a fucking latte with all the toppings.

“Fuck Bones...” 

“Wish you could, fuck me, or I'll fuck you. Either would be nice.” Leonard admits, so now the ball is left in Jim's court as he starts to go a bit faster with a tightly clasped fist. The physicist pushes his chair back a little, spreading his legs onto the desk to show Len, well, everything.

Waxed, and shaved around those sensitive places, course Jim left his legs alone; he's not that meticulous. 

“Oh damn...” A certain southern drawl seems to get thicker.

There's still a slight speckle of light brown curls around Jim's shaft, the same hair that covers his slightly sun-kissed thighs. Leonard's in heaven, fully taking his own cock and tightly, slowly, working himself into a frenzy.

Jim's just raising his ass, his body closer to the cam and writhing seductively just to drive him mad up a wall. “Jim...” He grouses, and the blonde laughs.

“What baby? Can't handle the heat? I thought that's what you Georgia boys were all about?” 

“Fuck you, literally.” He spaces properly, and Jim chuckles, again, harder...not for long when Len mutters sharply;

“Finger your self, for me Darlin'...” 

Jim's head arches back as he moans, sucking on his fingers and lubing them up with sensuous effort. Tongue laving between the two digits expertly, as if it's Leonard's own, thick, cock that he just can't help but be hungry for.

“Oh god, Oh god...” Jim slides down, arches his back and starts to tease and prod at his own puckering hole, he's so ready, always ready for Leonard and anything this man can give him.

“Wish that was my fingers, better yet, my tongue darlin', wish I could have you right there. Taste every part of you... if you'd let me...”

Jim gasps out and humphs a chuckle, “Are you kidding me right now, Bones?” But that doesn't stop himself from pushing deeper, prying himself apart.

Finally, with two fingers deep inside he starts to finger himself desperately into his leather office chair. Bouncing by planting his feet on the desk before him, and levering him on and off of his own hand.

Rutting in abandon.

Leonard's grunting, gaping a little as he pumps his raging hot cock, dripping slick and wet with pre-come, already slightly purple; alluding to his situation. 

“Fuck, Jim, don't stop, you're perfect in every way...” 

Jim can't even remember the last time he was this hard, this turned on, and the last time he enjoyed penetrating himself this much. And it's all only over a camera! 

“Fuck! Yeah, oh yeah bones, want you inside me, want you, fuck, fuck me...” 

He moans helplessly, bouncing harder, groaning and gasping at the intensity of this moment.  
When Jim screams out, “Fuck Leonard, babe, Want you so deep, balls deep, just so I can feel you, feel you fill me up with come... want to be filled the brim Bones!” 

Well, it wasn't expected, but Leonard's head tosses back as he unleashes a deep, loud and rough groan of release. “Dammit Jim!” He comes, not done stroking until he's milked as much come as he can.

The sight alone triggering Jim's own release, his body shattering and convulsing in its throes. “Oh fuck yes, Bones!” Both of them panting, covered in semen, lying there in satiated bliss.

“Oh wow...”

“Yeah... yup...” 

Jim opens his mouth to say something when his phone goes off, and Leonard's does a few milliseconds after, nearly at the same time. 

They scramble, both worthlessly boneless at the moment, in so many ways.

For Leonard, its Joanna who's asking to stay tomorrow night as well, and for Jim its his boss asking if he can come into work an hour early tomorrow. 

When they're finished with their phone calls they realize the camera is still on, which brings on a game of teasing each-other for the rest of the night.

What could be better? 

Orgasms and friendly taunting, Jim loves it, and has a feeling Leonard does too.

“So, why... why did you spend like five days super friendly and brotherly almost?”

Leonard's face softens, planting his eyes on something other than his screen. 

“Well, you just got done tellin' me that you were so used to being objectified, and treated like nothing more than a good lay. But...this may sound stupid, mushy as hell...you're much more to me than that. More important than flirting, and sex.” 

Honestly, Jim couldn't speak if he tried, he's a little choked up and dead surprised. 

“Wow.” Jim breaths out, barely. 

They share a silence for a moment.

“I really... don't know what to say to that...” Again, soft and barely over a whisper.

“Well, damn, that's gotta be a first hmm?” 

More laughter ensues, even more for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, had to add some porn. It wouldn't be rated E without some porn! There will still be more porn, I promise. LOL but of course with some good ole plot! Thank you everyone for the support, it's awesome, and I've got a spurt of creativity for the next couple of chapters so I hope you like domestic fluff. -floats away-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took me so long, Well, here you go.

Much like any other day in the McCoy household, Leonard's up by 4:30 A.M. He's used to getting shit sleep and working a hard days work, then, talk to Jim way later than he's supposed to. 

Repeat.

He starts his coffee machine, checks on a sleeping Joanna, and fixes a bowl of grits with a left over biscuit. Perfect power food. 

Joanna's gonna stay home and frolic around in her fully air-conditioned bedroom. Which was good cause he was tired of the days long spent, wondering what she was doing and worrying even though he knew exactly where she was. 

Tough shit for a single parent with little help.

His days start with office work, signing off a few delivery trucks worth of stuff. A few going just down the road to a friend who made his peach preserves. Such a pal, he makes the labels and jars them up all lovely. Then, half of the batch goes to his road-side tent shop, the other to a few local grocery stores. 

A day in the life of a peach farmer.

Typically, his workers don't actually start 'picking peaches' till about 8 a.m, just when the light outside is perfect. So, Leonard gets an early start and decides to start on the uptake. Really its a nice menial job that lets him think, lets him saturate in feelings or thoughts.

The least stressful part of the farm life, that he was thankful for. 

Being a Doctor meant constant breath down your neck, constant correction, dismissal, and bureaucracy.

Those parts, he doesn't miss.

But then again, the mental challenge, he's aching for something, anything to make him use that powerful brain. 

The sun is bright, warming, in a colorful and vibrant sunrise sky, he's lost in thoughts of his ongoing relationship with Jim. The amazing cam-sex they had, again, last night, even though they'd been doing this for weeks it never lost its novelty. 

Lost its taste, never lost his appetite.

The dream-like state he's entered while working breaks, at the sound of bickering near-by. 

“Karuuu!” A howl-like mewl sounds from what seems closer to the tool shed, Leonard hops off his ladder and dusts his hands. Sliding his gloves into blue jean back-pockets. 

“Hold still Pav', or I'll get it in your eyes.” Some scuffling, and then a gasping moan.

“Karu! It's hot, why is it so burning hot?” Highly accented exclamation, drawing a soft sigh from who Leonard has deduced is, in fact, Hikaru Sulu.

“Oh, sorry babe, I think I left it in the Car...” Leonard turns the corner to see Hikaru next to the shed, pressed rather close to a curly-cued teenager. Applying sunscreen to the pale Eastern-European-sounding kid. 

“Oh god, Mr. McCoy...!” Hikaru pulls away, and Chekov looks all wide eyed up at Leonard, who now has his arms crossed. The look on Lens face the furthest from happy, actually, he wears a grumpy, and rather annoyed expression.

“What the hell?” He drawls, and Pavel doesn't even have to be told to scramble his shirt back on. “I am so sorry Karu...” Hikaru raises his hand to stop Pavel, a scowl on his naturally stern face. 

“You have a problem, Mr. McCoy?” Sheer determined will in Hikaru's eyes, stepping forward, fists clenched.

“You guys fuckin' around? Hmm?” The color drains from Hikaru's face, but Pavel's sweaty and red from the Georgia sun.

“Mr. McCoy!” Hikaru looks angrily scandalized now, but then, a slight grin forms on Leonard’s face because he can't keep bullshitting them like this. He chuckles.

A moment of confusion and then:

“Fucking around, on company time? You do know its well past picking hour?” Leonard's holding back laughter, holding onto his own hips now instead of gripping bat-mad. 

Pavel looks hesitantly up at Hikaru and then at Leonard, when Hikaru gives a gasp of relief, stance loosening and fists withering back to normalcy. 

“Seriously, Mr. McCoy, such a dick move...”

“Well, you shouldn't be messin' about on company time, thought I'd have a little fun with you in the process. Hope you get the point.”

“Intentions are clear, Mr. McCoy.” Hikaru's face is a tad pinked over in embarrassment but Pavel is just smiling broad. “Zat was a good one Mister McCoy, I was hesitant on coming only for Karu's sake. Now I see zere's no reason...”

Leonard waves him off, “Nah, just, get to work you two. I have to set an example for everyone here; can't have this farm turning into some kinda intern orgy.” 

Hikaru looks even more embarrassed, Leonard and Pavel are laughing even as Leonard turns the corner towards the tractor shed. 

Kids these days.

Though, it made him think of Jim, a lot.

Scotty came over today, just to help him fix up a few of his best tractors, the old Scottish mechanic was great company. They laughed, drank sweet tea, (which Scott was definitely spiking with his own flask, Leonard didn't say a thing. This guy was a family friend.) 

“Ya ever thought'a put the peaches in yer tea?”

Scotty smirks, leg propped up on hood piece as he tightens up parts that seem to keep the engine in tact with said-trailer. Leonard hasn't the slightest clue what he's doing, but he trusts the man, even with his life.

“Shit Scotty, what kinda southerner you take me for?” The smell of afternoon manure and transmission oil perforates the entire shed. Whoever thought peach-farming meant it'd smell good, was an ignorant liar. 

Though it had its good days.

“Gah, Cannie lad! I cannae imagine hoot the world would do with'ou ye... and American Peaches.” Oh that dry European sarcasm had Leonard rolling his eyes jovially. “Oh yeah, as if haggis is a first choice for royalty.”

“Oi, I voted to secede...” 

“Yeah, well so did my ancestors and that didn't work out too well for them, did it?” Leonard tilts his hat and Scotty is hiding the humor he finds in this subject with a scandalized scowl. 

“Bloody English.”

Then Leonard can't help it, he's barking out laughing. “Alright, that's enough scotch for you. Finish that up so I can invite you in for lunch.” 

“Oh alrae then, you gonna watch me like a burd pining? Or actually gettae some of that picking you call work?” 

Scotty finally looks intent on fixing the damned thing, so now the farmer can make his way to check on his impromptu new hire. It's a mile back but nothing to worry about, he takes his time to say hi to his workers; ask if they need anything, set out another water cooler, and assign breaks.

It's not too difficult of a job, more straining than anything but Leonard knows it'd be worse if he were a doctor. 

So, with that in mind he heads to where he assigned Hikaru for the week but followed the accented, squeaky, voice to find their general location. Russian and a Japanese, how funny, and ironic. 

McCoy see's them on separate ladders, thankfully, but Hikaru looks super flustered and a bit...seething; Chekov wary. 

“Oh, good, its Mr. McCoy!” Hikaru just groans, Chekov continues. 

“Hikaru got completely outwitted and embarrassed by a peach thief! He's ower there, and I think he took a chair off of your patio as well...” 

“Yeah, he's definitely not from here, and a total asshole. Sketchy. I'm not going back.” The finality in Sulu's voice has Leonard a little speechless.   
“Oh come on, its middle-of-nowhere Georgia, doubt the boy was too harsh.” Leonard humphs, looking around as if trying to spot the said-perpetrator. 

“Total ass hat, called me 'Momomaru' and sauntered around like a fucking peacock...”

“Mowmowmare-u?” 

“Da! It means round peach! Very cute!” Pavel looks tickled, Hikaru grumbles.

“Huh, alright, I'll go look for him. Just sit tight and tell me if you see something suspicious.” Leonard doubts its a real threat, probably some teenager with authority issues. He tilts his hat up, works his plaid shirt up that started to slip off his shoulders a little and searches for this 'thief' 

But it doesn't take long, there's his wooden rocking chair being used rather obstinately. Three or Four peach remnants laying scattered, along with some pretentious looking man-purse laying beside him. The back of the guy's head looks familiar, so, with a sigh he stomps on over.

“Hey, you know those have to be weighed and paid for?” It's a little biting, but the cause is sufficient. 

When the head turns, Leonard has to stop himself from gasping out like a teenage girl. 

“Yeah? I promise you I'll pay in full, but you have to take me on a date.” 

“Jim...”

The blonde winks, then laughs hard. 

“What in gods green... are you, how did you? Where...” Leonard stammers out, completely amazed. Jim is just, right here, taller than he imagined yet just a smudge shorter than him. Laughing, smiling, and he's just so damn beautiful he can't even believe this is real.

“Calm down Bones, I took a wild guess and well...here I am.” He makes a lighthearted brow wiggle, looking around the orchard before continuing. “This place is like, unbelievable. Smells pretty good until you reach the barn...”

Leonard is hardly comprehending; a wild guess? A damn wild guess? He puts his hands on his hips.

“How?”

He looks angry, so Jim sobers up a little and scratches the back of his head. “Well you know that nice blush wine your peaches are paired in?” Leonard's brows pinch up in thought then part with bold realization.

“Dammit, you bought that girly wine and found my farm...” Jim winces, “Awww common Bones, it was pretty nice and I spent a lot for those two bottles you know.” 

Without frustration Leonard gets real close, “But you still haven't told me why.” Hands on his hips.  
“Do I really need a good reason to try and come see my boyfriend?” Saying with a sassy wiggle of his head, Bones has to turn his face to avoid showing the large amount of red colouring on his cheeks and forehead.

“Jim...”

“What? Too much? Partner? Or Lover? Friend with benefits? Please don't tell me I'm being demoted.” The blonde pouts a little, about to cross his arms.

When Leonard pulls him into his chest, giving the California boy a soft, deep, crappy, kiss. 

I mean really its shitty.

Their teeth clack together, Leonard bites Jim's tongue; Noses bumping too hard, and the poor farmer is salivating too much. They pull away, and Jim's just looking amused, enlightened.

“Yeah, that was...” He lifts his hat and scratches his head, looking rather embarrassed. “That was complete horseshit... you can laugh now.” 

“Wow, I mean, it's really been 13 years?” Jim's just wide eyed and bewildered.

“Almost.” Leonard grumbles. 

He snickers and pulls Leonard right back up against him. “Tilt your head, babe.” 

So shyly, with a mild grunt the country doctor tilts his head and lets the man kiss freely. It's sweet, and Leonard keeps still and relaxed for Jim’s mouth; because he sucks at this and Jim seems to be more practiced. 

Soon, he's moaning into the boys mouth, has his hands on Jim's hips gripping tight and nervous. Heart pounding in his chest like thunder, a hurricane of sensation rolling through his broad frame. 

The next thing he knows is, he's up against a peach-tree macking on this Californian twink when suddenly he hears whispering and a loud:

'oww karuuu!!' 

Pulling away, they see Hikaru and Chekov on Jim's six and his twelve.

“Well, uh, that escalated quickly.” The boy snickered, “Guessing that these two are your workers?” Leonard's redder than a Georgian sun. “Y-yeah...”

Smiling a big debonair grin, Jim comes over to Hikaru and Chekov offering a hand. “Hey, my names Jim, Jim kirk.” Sulu snarks, shaking the hand and crossing his arms.

“So, you're the boyfriend?”

Leonard looks scandalized, “Hikaru!” Chekov's laughing. 

“What, Jesus Leonard, I really...wouldn't have guessed...” 

Chekov's not able to get enough of this, “Oh my god, this is wery funny...” 

“Uhhhh...” Jim looks tentative, uncertain if that's the correct term; but Leonard walks right up beside him, and grabs his hand tight. 

Poor guy, feels as if he's going to faint especially when Bones interrupts. “Yeah, yeah he's my boyfriend... and we need to have a talk so if you two wouldn't mind...”

Course, its not really a question, he looks as if he's about to smack someone. 

“Yep, see ya Mr. McCoy, nice to meet you Jim.” Sulu smiles and gets back to work, Chekov as well following suit. 

Which ends with both of them smiling stupidly in silence, “Well, how long are you planning on staying then.” He starts for the house, grinning into the dirt before them.

“Well, Bones, that's kind of up to you.” Also happily smirking into the path before them as they approach the porch. The farmer with his rocking chair in tow over his shoulders. 

“Yeah, bad idea.” He chuckles, Jim looks up worried. “What? Why?!”

“You'd never be goin' home, darlin'.” And Jim can't possibly melt more in this southern heat than right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings in the air, and it ain't manure.

That same sunset Georgia, red and orange, humid and wispy, like creamy peach sorbet.

Jim loved it.

He found peace being here, helping Leonard with the last measures of the day. Picking the last of the nights harvest, cleaning machinery and throwing motor oil covered rags at one another till he pleads Leonard to stop. (It gets in his hair and he just got it cut and styled, mind you.)

The country farmer just gives him these glowing eyes, like a glass of citrus wine colored through with candle light. Jim squirms a little under the gaze, whenever they manage to come around and look at him thoroughly.

Happens more than he can count, and Jim finds that for once he doesn't wanna count; just take things in with stride and enjoy what time he can have with Bones.  
“So whaddya want for dinner?” The older man says, grasping Jim's hand just as soon as they walk on into Leonard's home. It's a lot like how he imagined, wood floor, log-walls, lots of quilts and old art. Stuff that probably were his boyfriends mothers.

Wow, his “boyfriend”, Jim would never get used to the term.

“Umm, well, what were you gonna cook before you knew I was going to be here?” Jim feels a little out of element. Not certain how he should behave seeing as Leonard was really wary when it came to Jim and Joanna. 

But Leonard seems to catch on instantly, letting go of Jim's hand only to rearrange and strand their fingers together. “Hey, now, don't get jittery. Joanna ain't here, won't be till late. She's at a baseball game with a friend; summer has'm out an about at all hours.” Rolling his eyes, then placing them right back on Jim's.

“To answer your first question, leftovers...” Shaking his head, chuckling. “But, I have the stuff to make chilli or spaghetti. You choose.” Jim loves the idea, loves that kind of home cooked food just like his mom would make.

Before mom went nuts.

“Spaghetti sounds good... “ He eyes around the kitchen, makes a hypothesis of where the noodles would be. Presto! With his magic food searching skills, he manages to find the noodles. “Ahaa! Look, I'm usefull I swear...” Leonard shakes his head, starts to boil water, and gets his pan and the hamburger out of the refridgerator.  
“It's the lean stuff, so, sorry to disapoint...” Knowing Jim's appreciation for the 'richer' things in life.

“Are you kidding?! It's spaghetti! Like I care...”

They cook together, Jim on noodle duty (because he can't cook much else) and Leonard stirring meat in the frying pan with a couple of crushed cloves of garlic, Italian seasoning, and fresh basil.

“Do you have red-wine?” Jim asks as the water finally starts to boil, he adds the noodles and stirs them in as they weaken into the frothing pot.  
“Red wine? Red wine for what...” Leonard's brow twitches, cause it's probably been over 5 years since he last bought a bottle of wine.

“You know? To make pasta sauce! You're telling me you've never done that before?” Jim looks a bit scandalized, so Leonard admits it, reluctantly. “No...”  
“Oh mannn! I'll do that for you some time, It really makes it sweeter. I like my tomato sauce a little on the fruity side... can we add a little sugar?” Leonard frowns, he's already added the sauce to the pan so he lifts up a spoon to Jim's mouth, feeding him without a second thought. “Taste it first, knowing you, you'd like everything and any thing to be 'fruity'”

Jim tastes, looks thoughtfull for a moment, shrugging off the last comment, and Leonard can't help but stare because sauce got all over the sides of his face. Perfectly manicured hands are grasping onto his own worn ones, and a shiver rolls up his spine.

“Mnn needs a little bit, but you're right, it's already kinda sweet...” Jim turns to search for the sugar, grabbing the canister off of the counter. When he swings around, however, the older man can't help but stop him, and lean down to wipe the red-mess right off of the side of Jim's face with his thumb and a little spit.

“There, you look less like a kid now.” He grouses, Jim huffs, “What the hell, I'm not a kid... and did you seriously just thumb-lick the sauce off of my face!” Laughing now, Leonard continues to stir the sauce while Jim whines.

“At least have the decency to lick it off next time. Now that, that, would have been sexy.” The blonde gesticulates with a pronged spoon, stirring the noodles, testing one, feeling suspicious that Bone's got all quiet all of the sudden.

So he turns toward him, only to be bombarded with a saucy spoon that 'plops' to his face.

“Oops.”

Len intones, half sarcasm, half dry amusement, and Jim just looks confused then befuddled until the farmer leans down a little. Then begins to softly suckle the sauce right off the side of his mouth and cheek till it's evolved into a full blown kiss. A big calloused hand slid up into his spiked hair, Jim's own hands slid into the back pockets of Leonard's old, worn, Levi's.

“Mnn...”

“That sweet enough for you darlin'?”

It's safe to say dinner was incredible.

With their combined efforts, they manage a pretty damn good bowl of pasta. Lounging on the couch together, gently easing apart as it got later. Both aware that Joanna would be home soon. So with the rampant discussion on peach farms and partical accelerators. The night grows late, and their second helpings of spaghetti merely red bits at the bottom of their bowls.

“So I...”

“Jim I...”  
They manage to start in at the same time, and both begin to chuckle a bit at their idiocy.

“I should head for my hotel, Bones.”

And boy, did that take the proverbial weight off his chest, allowing him to breath deep and full. He wasn't any where near comfortable enough for Jim to be sleeping over. Not yet, of course it wasn't the sexual aspect that had him wary, no.

As with many things in Leonard's life, it all leads to Joanna.

Nevertheless, he still feels bad, because he would love it if Jim could stay the night without there being any problems.

Tonight, wasn't that night.

“Jim, Its...”

“No, no, it's okay. Leonard, it wouldn't be fair for me to invite myself over to your farm and then bunk here unannounced. Besides, I'm not sure how you wanna tell Joanna, I mean, if you wanna tell Joanna at all at this point...but I get it. She's a kid, and it's boondocks Georgia...”

Jim has a sheepish smile, but his eyes glimmer understanding; ghosting a hand over Leonard's leg and then up to his cheek for a soft, chaste kiss.

Hook, line and...

“God... I...”

“What?”

Real-time worry is etched on the California-boy's face, he needs to fix that immediately.

“No, Jim it's just, no ones ever been that understanding, I know its ridiculously stupid of me but I...”

Jim relaxes instantly, a splitting grin on his face, “Hey, I get it. 'sides, if you want I'll be back tomorrow; for all Joanna knows I'm just a friend helping you with the farm okay?”

Again, he hates doing this to their relationship, but considering the sensitivity it leads to, Leonard has to agree. “Yeah, yeah, just till...”

“Just till you're comfortable, until you think Joanna's ready for that kind of thing Bones...” It's not even the 'Gay' aspect, it's just, Joanna's mama ran out on her. After years of asking and hoping she'd come back... Len's not even sure how she'd take the news.

“Jim...”

He places a hand right on top of the blondes, pulling them into another embrace. Gentle, passionate, kisses that have each other heady and nearly breathless. Like sipping a nice aged bourbon...

“Bones?”

He asks, so suave it's driving the farmer up the wall; this is so damn unfair.

“I'll walk you to your car?” He starts cautiously, and Jim nods with a slight smile.

“You got it.”

A wink, and then their off, letting go of one anothers hands as soon as they get to the porch.

Yet as soon as they get there, Joanna's in sight, laughing, waving goodbye to her friends. Jim slips into a casual demeanor, hands in his pockets.

“Daddy!” She catches sight of them around the corner, Leonard's all glowing smiles and Jim just steps back to watch the two of them.

“Jo! You have fun?” a smirk, and Joanna's got her hands on her hips. “Course I did daddy! 'Sides, we won so I got twenty bucks from Mr. Stanley!” Her head bobs along with sun-streaked light brown curls, big green eyes alight with sass and happiness.

“Joanna Elizabeth McCoy you did not!” He scowls and she just scowls right back. “I sure did, he was smart mouthin' Daddy, actin too good for his britches. Showed him when...” She makes a whispering motion. “By obvious observation...”

Then back to sarcastic, hands on hips, wild gesticulations, “The other team had their two best players benched out. Shoulda' seen the look on his face!”

Leonard hates the idea of bets and gambling when it comes to his Joanna, but, dammit...

“The peach doesn't fall to far from the tree, I guess?” Jim takes the words right out of his brain, and Leonard gapes almost forgetting Jim was here. He's so caught up in the liveliness of Joanna McCoy.

“Uh...”

“Who are you?” Joanna points at him, looking a little more than confused.

“I'm Leonard's friend from out of town, I'm here to help with some of the equipment, and lend a hand around here.”

She gets positively more confused, “I thought that's what Scotty was for...”

“Joanna...” Scandalized Leonard, but Jim raises a hand.

“Never trust a European guy to do what an American can do...” He's obviously joking, Joanna takes the bait.

“Ha! I reckon...” She smirks, and then turns to Leonard. “I'ma take a shower and get to bed. Nice to meet you...” Jo questions, fishing for the right name to call him.

“Jim, just call me Jim.”

“Alright Mr. Jim... Night!” She seems to scurry out faster than a bull seeing red, and Leonard looks confused for a moment.

Little do they know, she's peeping through a window at the two.

“Uh... so, see you tomorrow Jim?”

“Sure thing, Bones, any time a good time?” Smiling big, lashes fluttering like crazy and Leonard’s smitten.

“Soon as possible, I'd say.”

Laughter, and then Jim nods.

“You got it... I uh...” He's scratching the back of his head, they stare longingly at one another, when Jim snaps them both out of it.

“Good Night, Bones.”

“Night, Jim.”

He flips his keys out of his pocket, unlocks his car, and then looks at Leonard even as he gets in and pulls out of the driveway. Waving his descent...

Joanna scurries up the stairs, shocked as all get.

Somethings in the air, and it ain't manure.


	10. Chapter 10

Joanna McCoy knew something was up with her father.

It started over a week ago, when she broke her great Grandma’s tiffany lamp and her papa hardly put a scold on her. It was her fault too! She yanked her phone charger out of the outlet much too hard. Causing the old yellowish plug to pop out of place, tug down on the stain glass fixture, resulting the whole thing to crack like an oversized Easter egg, right on the side table.

“Joanna! What was that!?”

She heard from the closed door of his bedroom, practically frozen in place in front of the now broken light-fixture.

“…Hold on Jim, be right back…” She can hear him murmur, but didn’t think anything of it. Her father was so… relaxed. Despite the lamp issue, this also threw her off guard because she hadn’t seen him this way… almost ever.

Maybe once or twice, during Christmas or one of her birthdays. 

“Daddy…”

“Oh…” He holds his breath at the sight of that old lamp, then, with a loud sigh he shakes his head. “Jesus… gave me a heart attack, Joanna Banana! Thought you done got yourself hurt, again…” Leonard finds the inner strength to remove his hands from his hips and start picking up the mess.

“Can you grab the mini vac, and for god sakes, put on some flip-flops or something! Last thing we need is a hospital visit.” But that was all; so, it was strange, because usually she’d get a whole darn earful about being careful, safe, blah blah blah.

Next thing she remembers is her pop’s kissing the top of her head, giving her some cash for pizza and a coke. Then strolling back into his room with the door shut, his voice stooping tender and sweet; 

“M’back, Jim, she’s alright, just broke my grandma’s horror story she calls a lamp…” 

Gee Whiz!

That was not what she expected! And who’s this ‘Jim’ guy? It really became a thing of the past despite her father’s very vague, happy, disposition about any and every thing. 

He let her get away with a lot more, tucked her in almost twice in a night. Was super careful, as if she were a darn China doll; ridiculous as that is of course, she’s a McCoy and can take care of herself thank you very much.

Tonight after her shower, she puts her hair in braids, and plots for the morning.

Somethins’ gotta give…

So Jim comes by the next day as early as he could pry himself from the cozy Hilton pillow. It’s so humid here and it makes him feel gross all the time. Opting in for a shower, some iced coffee with way too much milk and sugar, and then a light t-shirt and jeans.

He could really go for a triple shot with some kind of caramel, chocolate, syrup right now but that was nowhere to be found in this little town. Bunch of farmers, so they all drank Folgers out of pin-up girl mugs straight from the nearby truck stop.

Jim shivers at the thought.

Taking the navy blue rental Prius out towards Bones’ farm;  
now there’s a sentence no one’s probably ever said around these parts.

The whole day is filled with nothing but work, actually, Jim hardly gets to see the man. But what’s he to expect? Didn’t really come out here with much warning, and a man’s gotta work!

But the sun gets low and hazy again right out into the distance, the heat from unbearable to barely tolerable. Maybe he’ll work on his tan sometime out here, even though who is he kidding? It is already a pretty good tan.

“Joanna’s sleeping over at her friend Dorothy’s tonight. You can stay late, and we can…” Leonard asks tentatively, sliding a plate of leftover potpie in Jim’s direction; spaghetti for him cause he can hardly give a damn eating it two nights in a row.

“Well, if this is your way of asking me on a cuddle date, say no more, I’m completely up for that.” Jim quips, fiddling with his fork in the steaming pile of biscuit-like crust, potatoes and carrots. Wow, this is amazing…microwave heated or not, Leonard’s really good at cooking for a single dad, who farms for a living.

It’s a little quiet, because Leonard’s got his tongue tied, his heartstrings in knots. It’s never been easy, always putting things aside for the sake of good ole father-hood. Being two parents at once, consistently late, and terribly busy; at least he puts food on the table.

“Well Jim, why don't we make our way on to the couch?” 

Jim readily agrees, skipping up from his dining room chair and making a beeline for the cuddly old couch in the living room. The house is single floored, small basement below, providing three bedrooms. 

“You know, your house is super comfortable, I mean...” He shakes his head, plopping on the cloud-like, large, vintage couch that faces away from the nearbye dinning room.  
“It's really old, and lived in, but compared to my place...” Its actually why he cornered himself in his bedroom, remained facing a computer screen or left. It wasn't much of a home, and it never would be; the old stitched, framed, embroidery pattern sits on the wall almost mocking him. 'Home is where the heart is.'  
If that's the case, then where is his?

Leonard breaks him out of his, short, reverie. “Yeah? I'll admit I'm a little surprised you think that, I mean, from what I've seen your apartment looks all 'swanky, brand new.” Jim rolls his eyes, patting the empty spot beside him. “Yeah, brand new, stiff, and unimportant... I mean this place. This place is great...” Jim gesticulates around the room haphazardly. 

“I'm just, happy to be here, bones.” He finishes, wanting to end that on a positive note. “I'm glad... really, it's enlightening that even a run-down house like this can draw in the likes of you.” Jim smirks, sheepish, “What the hell are you even going on about?” The likes of him? He's just some kid with a doctorate who like space and math... how good can he be?

Okay, so he's hot, Jim knows he is, know's he's a dime and so he's smiling big and looking goofy as he admonishes Leonard. 

“Shuddap, you know what I'm saying...” The country doctor with a case of farming frenzy sits right next to him, already touching the blonde with tentative, curious, hands. Jim smiles down at the movement, placing his hand over top of Leonard's as warm silence continues. Hands grasping, shifting over one another tenderly, even though soon their mouths are connected and their hands explore one another fervently.

Yesterday it was steady, practicing, learning one another, and now it was more. Something more fierce and hungry, suckling on one another's tongues as Jim just gives, gives, gives and Leonard takes, receives, shakes under the touch. 

“A-are you shaking?” Jim's voice stretches, at a loss for breath, unable to speak clearly. 

“Y-yes, Jim... I just...” 

Shutting him up with a passionate kiss once more as he gains his footing in this whole make out session. Yeah, yesterday was nerve-wracking cause, he kind of randomly flew to Georgia on a hunch, and went to see his web-play-mate of a little over a month. 

It was a fly by your heart, leap without looking, kind of deal and well; 

fortunately he landed on his feet...but, Jim can't just take that, he has to keep jumping.

Eventually he'll fall on his face.

They're pushing into one another, Jim moves to straddle him this time, and Leonard doesn't seem to care; wrapping an arm around his waist, the other hand down along his sides, ever the gentleman and Jim has to stop their kiss just so he can get some air.

A breathless chuckle from amidst the haze, “Leonard, it's cute that you're so southern and full of manners, but could you please touch me? Like, grab me, anywhere, everywhere?”

Leonard's red as hell, when he finally pulls Jim flush against him and finally takes lead. Lead that he's not used to, dominance that he lets out over that shaking, newbie, he is. 

“Oh Go-mmnnnf--!” Unable to finish that sentence, it gets even more intense from here. Pawing and grasping at each-others bodies, Leonard's face and chest. Jim's cheeks, waist, thighs, and then his ass. Kneading the plump, fleshy, posterior in his hands like a desperate man.

It's all cause and effect, Jim keens, rocking into the man with abandon as he's hot and heavy in his pants, the country doctor not much better as they gently rut into one another through their jeans.

Like a couple of teenagers in reckless abandon, like Leonard was in basketball with the 'team lead' so many years ago.

That moment where Jim gets to fall on his face? 

Is now.

“Ahaa!!” 

A young feminine voice sounds loud and clear from the direction of the hallway and house-entrance.

Fear is instantly etched on Leonard's face and Jim's eyes widen in surprise and horror; the first reaction is that Leonard gives Jim a forceful toss onto the other side of the couch. “Joanna!!!” 

That's a mood killer, actually, that's probably a relationship killer. Jim winces, landing with a thud into a few old pillows as he scrambles to straighten himself up.

“I knew it!” Joanna crosses her arms, course it doesn't stop the wide blush on her face cause she kind'of walked in on something nearing inappropriate. But from where she was standing, Leonard doubt she saw the logistics.

“Joanna, sweetie... I...”

“Don't try to argue with me, daddy, since when did you think Leonard Horatio McCoy's daughter wouldn'ov found out about this little scenario here?” Crossing her arms again, after wagging her finger about. 

Leonard's face is near purple, like he is when he's about to scream, but it just looks like he's forgotten to breath.

“Daddy, I knew it, I knew it weeks ago when you started gettin' all super relaxed all the sudden. I was half sure it was a guy, but now, well.” Rolling her neck like it was 'no shit Sherlock.' 

Jim finally pops up from the couch because this whole time he's kind of been laying back and letting the two cope with it first. “Wait a minute, wait a minute...” He's squinting, shaking his head, stopping her with a raised hand.

“You knew we were a thing, before, just now?” Then he looks like he's having an epiphany.

“Because your dad lost the grumpy phaze?” He then looks to Leonard all smug but Leonard just pushes Jim back into the couch, annoyed, brow twitching.  
Joanna giggles, “Daddy! Be nice, he's your boyfriend right? Why are you so worried!?” 

“Jojo, darlin' I just, you're young and you know we don't live in the most accepting part of town and...” 

“Accepting? Oh lord knows mama left you for some prick with a nice car, it's 2023! I have a friend who's gay, and I used to like a girl in the 5th grade! Get a grip!”  
Jim's laying back, smugly, arms behind his head as he eyes Leonard expectantly. That's not stopping the blush on the blondes face.

Leonard can't help but stammer, “B-but, Jo...” He's calculating this all in his head with shock, stupor, and awe.

“Don't you Jojo me, I broke a 3000 dollar lamp last week, Mr. Jim, and he didn't even raise his voice! It was the twilight zone.” Was his attitude really that sour?  
Jim sits up again, resting his chin on the back of the couch. “Smart kid, I like you, what you want to do when you grow up?”

“Not have to watch grown ups like yurself act like a couple of kids in first period.” She shakes her head haughtily, “I'm making a pb&j with juice, anyone else?”  
Jim blinks, turning red, “Y-yes I would...” Leonard looks to Jim, looking as if he's finally breathing, scolding him with his eyes at first.

Then, he starts to rub his eyes with his palm. “Y-yeah, sure Jo, make mine with...”

“Bananas? I know!” 

“Oooh I want bananas too!” 

She smiles big and scoots on into the kitchen with a wink, leaving the two men to sit there in shock.

Course, Jim's shock means he's laughing, obnoxiously. 

“Oh my God Bones...”

“Can it Jim...” But that remarks half-hearted.

“But oh my god...” 

“Ughhh...”

“Your daughter is awesome!” Giggling now.

“Damn right she is....” Still red, still shaking his head, unable to look at Jim head on at the moment. 

“I Can still hear you y'know!” She quips once more, coming in with sandwiches after the two had been shaking off the utter shock of being caught. 

“And if I do declare, I sure am awesome; now, anyone up for daddy's sweet ice'tea?” 

Apparently he fell on his face and landed in pillows this time.

Literally.


	11. Chapter 11

That night is finished up earlier than Leonard wanted it to, Jim left for his hotel after a sandwich and a few words with Joanna. She seemed to intercept him in ways the country doctor never foresaw. His sweet little angel, and that handsome devil were bantering all up until he left.

It was over half-eaten sandwiches, juice, and tea, that Leonard got a word in edgewise with his daughter.

“So...” He starts hesitantly, Joanna's chewing slowly, nodding as if saying 'get to the point dad.' Managed to raise up a tough one that was for sure.

“You weren't even due to come home till right about...” Looks to the clock above the stove, “...now, and how the hell did you come in without a sound like that?!” She looks a little guilty, but not so much, as she averts her eyes into pb&j, and takes a sip of juice.

“I had my suspicions, and you're so uptight I knew I was gonna have to catch you in the act; no way I was gonna pry it out of you.” Ignoring his 'sneaking' question, but he decides to put that on hold.

Now, he feels a little guilty, sorta, but because she had to go and see something like that!

“Now listen here Jo...”

She swallows indignantly and then shakes her head, “Listen to some what-if's? About how you're not even sure if you like Jim, or if you want him here, blah blah blah...”

Again, redder than bottle of Tabasco, Leonard sighs, she continues.

“I see how you look at him, it's how you used to look at mama's picture, and it's all mushy and less rolled out of bed grumpiness... I'll tell ya.” He nods, and looks to her, she narrows in for the kill. “You're pining for him, aren'cha?” Was it really that obvious, his nearly-13-year-old little girl could see it so clear on his face?

“Yeah, Jo, yeah I think I do... but that doesn't mean I don't love you, you know that right?” Reaching a hand for hers with an open palm across the dinner table. But, Joanna grimaces, “Ew dad, go wash your hands or something. God knows what you've been doing.” Sticking out a tongue and Leonards just affronted.

“Jesus child, what do they teach you in school!?” Leonard stands up and starts to wash his hands. But it's quiet, really quiest when Joanna states. “Dad, I know you love me, I love you to, but just, relax! I don't need to be smothered, I don't need all these 3 times check ups. I'm just happy you have someone for once.” A declaration spoken softly, with a slight smile that brings on the slight freckles on her cheeks.

Sweet little baby, growin' so fast.

He's drying his hands on a kitchen towel, but this time when he gets back, she initiates the hand holding. Smiling even bigger. “Plus, I don't think anyone could really take mama's place. It's all the better that'chur gay!”

Great.

The farmer grimaces, Joanna just chuckles, and that chuckling turns to all out laughter so it was decided then that he was a goner. Smiling in the midst of such rampant joy, “Alright, well, it's getting late so we should head for bed.”

She shakes her head, finishing the juice, “Naw, I'm gonna watch T.V, it's a Friday daddy!”

Reluctantly he sighs, “Oh alright, but don't stay up too late. School starts in...”

“A month, I know, I know, Love you daddy! Night!” with a quick peck on the cheek, she's skipping on into her bedroom. Happy.

Well, that could have been a disaster.

Even better that he doesn't have work tomorrow, just some minor paperwork and a couple emails. Nothing serious. After scrolling through the junk in the inbox, he notices a few messages from the site he met Jim on. He was supposed to confirm his account weeks ago but never got around to it. Seeing as he never spent much time on it, and he and Jim used skype for the remainder of their conversations.

He's about to click out when he thinks, why the hell not? Plus, Leonard gets curious, thinking about looking at Jim's profile. Maybe pick up on more about him; he's dating the guy, might as well figure out what he can without being too much of a stalker.

It's kind of an embarrassed rush he gets, scrolling through the chat forum, finding Jim's thread, username, and then profile.

The profile proceeds to show Jim's gender, age, some likes and dislikes that Leonard reads through carefully. But what catches his eye, is the comment section on the page. Some are from way before Leonard and Jim ever started up talking, yet, there is 4 messages, 2 from Jim and 2 from some mystery person dated merely 2 days before Jim came to Georgia.

 **DwaneB622:** It was really great seeing you for the first time, hopefully, I get to see you again. Kentucky isn't the same without you J-babe :)

 **J-babe-guru24:** It was really nice seeing you too, keep calm and keep fighting, I'm here for you D, okay?

 **DwaneB622:** Of course, don't you worry about me, I think after all we've been through, I'll be better, you're so relaxing, Jim, mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. <3

 **J-babe-guru24:** Thank you Dwane, I'll be there whenever you need me, you got my #, Take care of yourself.

Leonard has held his breath this entire time.

He doesn't even realize it until his vision starts to dot, and his hands shake too hard. The Doctor finally breaths after a few seconds, because this isn't why he came to Jim's profile. Not to find out that this whole thing is probably part of some sick twisted way for Jim to get his rocks off.

Really?! Jim went and saw some 'guy' right before he came to see Leonard?

Scrolling through he see's a few from a girl named Caroline, Commenting Jim on the picture he sent, that was _'oh so delicious'_ , that she ' _wishes she could come_.' Whatever the hell that means, which probably means that Jim is no monogamous man. That this has been one big cruel kink play for that infuriatingly, beautiful, asshole named Jim.

There isn't anything Leonard can do right now, he doesn't have Jim's cell number, or the location of the guys hotel. But he can't really just up and leave his daughter to go chastise some creep.

Anger bubbles through his veins, pain, uncertainty, and regret; even though, part of him hopes there's an explaination for all of that. That it's a friend or something silly, even so, why wouldn't Jim talk to him about that? The raunchy messages, the suggestive subject matter.

Without further to do, he takes some sleeping medication, because if he doesn't he'll revert to booze. Swore of that a long time ago, so this will have to do.

When the morning comes, Leonard decides to work today anyhow. It'll take his mind off of the utter bullshit drama that's come bounding into his life. He doesn't want this type of pain again, never-a-fucking-gain. It's more than the bottled trust issues or the hurt he feels, this is more than that.

This is his family that he's got to protect, his baby-girl, his farm, his livelihood.

That's what he tells himself, that what sticks to his core, his bones.

“Bones!” Jim's smiling big, wearing a light-wash shade of blue jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt.

Sure, he can hear the guy, doesn't mean he's gonna cater to that prick and answer like a lost puppy. Leonard snorts at the thought, fixing a tractor on his lonesome. A simple wheel issue, it's nothing too problematic.

“Bones! Aha! There you are, I went to the house and Joanna said you were here...” Jim's cut off, because when he finds Leonard, the farmers not looking at him, simply working, eyes flashing towards Jim for a second before returning to his work.

“Bones?” The blonde looks ultimately confused, scratching the back of his head, and following Leonard as he walks on the other side of the trailer.

“Hey, if this is about last night, I'm sorry Joanna had to see uh whatever it is she saw...” Wincing, but Leonard growls under his breath, fixing something else now, seeming like an extension chain.

“Leonard, whats going on? Whats wrong?” Jim looks distraught, placing an outstretched hand on the farmers shoulder. Who immediately shrugs it off, slides the tool in his hands into a near-by box. Wiping his hands on a rag that was tucked in his pocket.

“I don't know, Jim, you tell me.” He grouses, the hurt clear in his hazel green eyes, Jim looks affronted. “I don't even know what you're talking about... if it's something I said last night I promise you...”

“Think again.”

Jim just looks blankly, really confused, and Leonard can see the confusion so he decides to throw Jim a bone.

“Last night, I was gonna add you on that site I found your contact information on.”

Jim nods expectantly, as if wishing for Leonard to continue, and now Leonard just wants to shout.

Instead, he takes a deep breath, counts to three.

“Who's Dwane, and how was Kentucky?”

Jim's eye's widen, guilt settles into the big crystal cerulean orbs, and Leonard bites his tongue.

“Shit, Bones, Dwane? You're mad because of Dwane Schlib?”

“No, no, you're mistaken, I'm mad because of the color of your profile; goddammit Jim of course I'm upset! By the looks of it, you saw him two days before you came to see me. I don't think that's a coincidence.” He's trying so hard to keep his voice level, and not explode at Jim, but he's madder than a hatter, the upset is just emanating off of him.

“Fuck, Leonard, it isn't, I saw him on my way here, but he's nothing like that at all. He's just a close friend...”

“Bullshit, Jim, I call utter and total bull-shit, and I've already decided that I don't want any part of this.” Jim looks completely shattered, eyes frantically looking for Bones'.

“But-but Leonard, he's really just a friend, and I should have told you sure, but...”

“But what? You didn't think that was important? Didn't think it was important to tell me? Right before you dropped in out of nowhere, finding me through the weirdest, stalker-ish way, possible, and then oh-so-conveniently getting along with Joanna?!” Leonard's mouth is running, and when it does that, he can barely stop it.

He's insecure, angry, and some of the anger is founded.

Most of it, is on himself.

It's not like Jim would know that...

“Wow, Bones...”

“Leonard, in fact, right now, Mr. McCoy.”

Jim frowns, arms falling to his sides, “Fuck, are you serious right now?”

“Like a voodoo curse, Jim, I don't want a relationship, I don't want you here, and I would rather drink ant poison than have you come barrelling into my life like some creep from a criminal/pursuit special.”

“Bo—Le... Mr. McCoy...” Jim stammers, “Please, I swear to god, if you'll just hear me out, Leonard...”

“No, with a McCoy, you have one chance for honesty. One.” He holds up a finger, “And for me, you get half a chance. After all the chances I gave Jocylin, after all the pain, all the abandonment I went through. That's it, this is all, and you're some hot-pants, sex on legs, guru, with a hand-full of people you can just get off on.”

Jim's shoulders slump with every exclamation, every declaration, and Leonard's losing some of his footing.

“So get the hell off my property, and never come back, or so help me, don't make me use the stand your ground. Mister.”

The man may be persistent, may be fierce and insistent, but he also looks miserable. Leonard takes a step, and Jim flinches, swallows visibly, nods, and turns to leave.

At least, it lasted longer than he imagined it would.

Leonard watches him go, not even seeing Scotty, who'd been standing on the opposite end of the barn listening. Shaking his head in disbelief.

Good riddance, Leonard tries to tell himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrrryy I swear I'll fix it... -hands tissues-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids say the darndest things...

The first day, Joanna says nothing, and the second day, she says nothing either.

But it's the third day, and they're eating chicken and cornbread when she begins to pose questions.

“Where’s Mr. Jim, daddy?” She states peeking curiously over at her father, but not wanting any unnecessary eye contact. Lately, the farmers' been nothing but moody and angry over everything. Forcing her to stay home, and it's really getting on her nerves.

She's only got 3 more weeks of vacation for Christ sakes!

“Eat your green beans, Jo.”

Joanna rolls her eyes, “You guys broke up?”

“Joanna...”

She pulls a really pout-y face, “Awww but I _like_ Jim, don't tell me he went and broke up with you!” Then bites her lip, Leonard places his fork down loudly on his plate.

“It's none of your business Joanna McCoy.” He narrows in on her, the subject still prickly.

“It is when you guys go righ'ahead and suck face like a couple of leeches in a swamp, right in the middle of _my_ own living room.” Gesticulating wildly, upset, and brows furrowed in a way that reminded Leonard of himself.

But he sighs, exasperated, “I didn't know you were coming home early...”

“To bad, so sad, shoulda thought about that before _mackin'_ on a ken doll. Besides, he's really nice, so, what did you do?”

Flabbergasted, she's only 12! How are kids this sharp-mouthed...

“What _I_ did?”

She thinks about it for a minute.

“Yeah, cause, if it was something like... serious, that Jim did, I'm certain as the sunrise you'd be all” She waves her fork around, eating, pondering. “Worse off, sad... like Eeyore off _W_ _innie the_ _P_ _ooh_.”

“Lets just say, its complicated, and I may or may not be part of the issue.”

Joanna seems to think about it.

“Well, I hope you figure it out. I kinda like the happy you better than what I've got lately.”

Leonard can't believe the words that come right outta her mouth, but he decides he's had enough of dinner. Cleans up, makes Jo do the dishes, and retreats to his bedroom. Laying down with a frontal flop into his bed. It's a mess of his own making, and he's certain it'll be nearly impossible to fix.

 

**3 days earlier**

 

He doesn't even watch him go, just turns around to sulk and angrily work on his stupid project. Which isn't a one man job for long, as Scotty walks in with hands in his pockets.

“Not a very cunnin' lad are ya?” Tsking in a way that makes Leonard embarrassed. “Dating is for idiots, and young people. I ain't neither.” He grouses, not even realizing his screwing something on the wrong way.

“Did yer, uh, boyfriend, cheat? Or d'ya know half the facts? Didn' sound like ya got all the cards right.”

“What the hell would you know?! You don't even date! You don't understand, how it feels, to be fucking lied to, over and over and then have your life come crumbling down around you because some _bitch_ decides your cock ain't good enough any more!” He raised his voice, he dropped his tool, his face turning red and Scotty isn't frightened, merely concerned.

“I like to think that was I dunno, 13? 14? Years ago, lad.” Scotty sighs, patting the tractor, causing some pipe or rather to come loose and land in the middle of Leonard's chest.

It's a small piece, only a little heavy, so the farmer makes a 'oomf' sound, and rubs at the landing spot.

“Sorry...the point is, Len, I think you need to be careful. You both started out on the great ole wide web. I think you're too far from Jim's life, to know the context.”

Leonard already feels like an asshole, but he's still weird-ed out, hurt, confused, and he just wants this to end. Doesn't want the complicated life that this brings him.

He lets out a relieved gasp of breath.

“Damn, Scotty, let me get you a glass of bourbon. I'm sorry for snapping like that...”

“Take a raincheck, a'rae? I don't think I'm the person you should be'apologizin'tae.” A knowing look, and Scotty is on his way out. The other reason is, the Scotsman has a hot date tonight. Leonard doesn't need to know that.

 

**Now**

 

Time's going achingly slow, he forgets that his skype has been up this entire time, he's still face-first in the bed. When the messenger alerts.

Something, he isn't sure what, causes him to leap up and check the alerts.

DoctorJ_babe24: Hey, Mr. McCoy

 

It starts, Leonard takes in a huff of breath.

 

DoctorJ_babe24: I should have told you about what I did before my visit. I would be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind. I'm sorry, it wasn't fair, I know what I did was a little deceitful. But not really all that intentional, I swear.

DoctorJ_babe24: Dwane, he's a cancer patient I've been helping coach for a while now. He's younger than me, has a boyfriend, and wanted help maintaining their relationship despite his melanoma.

 

_What._

 

DoctorJ_babe24: I'm sorry, for coming unannounced, I'm sorry if I harmed you or Joanna in the process. I never wanted it like this, never wanted to make you that upset. Hell, I don't even know if you've deleted me, or won't ever read this again. But I just want you to know that, I'm sitting here at that stupid old inn downtown, I think its a motel 6, but it doesn't have any big signs or anything.

DoctorJ_babe24: My plane leaves tomorrow at 6 A.M... I, I just want you to know that. And that, I'm... I... I've never felt for anyone, like I've felt for you.

DoctorJ_babe24: These past few days, the ones before the fighting, made me happier than I ever have been... I'm probably in love. Probably, most likely, and I've never said that before. So here I am pouring my heart out to an empty chat room, promising that if I ever got a chance with you again, I'd never lie again. I fucking swear, I mean, I generally omitted, but it was a big omission, I wont omit things like that again and...fuck this... I guess this is just me saying goodbye.

_DoctorJ_babe24 is offline_

 

Leonard lets out all the air he'd been holding in, looking away from the chat room as if the light burned his corneas. Jim just poured his damn heart out, he turns off the screen and lays back in bed.

Sitting crisscrossed on the bed with a mind full of thoughts, storming, he wants Jim, but he's scarred, and what if he were to go find him and then get turned down.

When a pitter patter like knock, snaps him out of his deepest thoughts.

“Daddy?” Joanna whispers, and Leonard can't help but smile a little. His Joanna banana whispering as if that matters, as if she'd disrupt him or something.

“Yeah, Jo?”

Leonard scoots over and Joanna sits next to him, wrapped up in a quilt.

“Daddy, remember that time, I got really mad at Trixy Johnson in the 3rd grade?” Leonard's brows purse up, he thinks for a minute then nods. Joanna squirms closer, laying in his lap with a yawn.

“Yeah, I remember... why sweetpea?”

“I got suuuuper mad at her, and I mean, she totally used my idea at the science fair that year. And won, only cause her mama had some asshole make it for her...”

“Language Jo...” He chides, but Leonard doesn't take it too seriously. She gets it from the best...

“Sorry daddy, it's just, I got so mad at her. Only when I realized a week later, someone told her I wasn't gonna do that for the fair, some jerkbag named Jeffery told her some lies only to piss me off, cause he had a big ole crush on me and knew that Trixy was my best friend and I wouldn't be his girlfriend cause he was _so_ mean to her...”

Kid drama, Leonard shakes his head, “Yeah I remember that little spat...” She punched Jeffery in the nose. Again, Leonard didn't mind, the little jerk was a bully who threatened her first.

“I lost my bestest, bestest, friend...because of stupid Jeffery Daniels. And It was cause I was too darn stubborn to apologize for exploding in her face about the science fair project.”

She looks morosely at her feet, that poked from her grandmas quilt, dressed in mix-match socks. Then, up to her daddy with big solemn eyes.

Leonard's too shocked for words, but he kisses her forehead.

“I guess, I'll never stop regretin'; she switched schools last year. And I think it's cause of bullies, too.”

Sounds vaguely familiar, and Leonard is a tad suspicious. Still, the words flow from his mouth;

“There's always something we'll regret in our lives Jo, but, we always gotta make the best of em.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I wish there was something I could do now. Something to fix it, but I can't.” A lazy sigh.

“I understand darlin' I understand completely.” But he's tensed up, he's gotta moment with his baby girl he can't just get on out of here. What kind of idiot leaves his house at 1 A.M. to chase after a guy he only just met.

“Jo...”

“Hmm?”

“We need to run out, get some clothes on...”

She has a big ole grin on her face.

Mr. Scott was right, it was easier than slicing pie.

“No problem daddy, just drop me off at Jessica's on your way there. Her mama said it'd be alright.”

He does a double take, “What?”

“It's okay, told her we went and saw a movie, so we wouldn't be in town till late. You got a prince to catch!” Leonard pure shade of scarlet doesn't go unnoticed. Because his daughter was dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt. Ready to go, this whole time.

“Joaannnnaa....”

“Come on!”

Leonard groans, and gets a flannel, switches from sweat pants to jeans, and they take off. Jessica's mom gets home at 12:00 a.m, works a weird shift at the grocery store. So apparently it's not an issue, and their lights are on.

This is such an adventure, so new, and odd and very, very, scary, but he's going to do it.

It's nearly 2 A.M by the time he gets to the grubby old motel, only two cars out front. Leonard pops on in and recognizes the person at the desk immediately.

“Oh hey there Leonard! Didn't take you for a night owl!” It's an old family friend.

“Yeah, not usually, but hey, listen, I don't own a damn cell phone, landlines out for a bit. Got a friend from the coast here and I don't know his room number...” Leonard tries to appear as hearty and un-gay as possible. This guy here is a reverend.

“Blonde fella?” He smirks, a little wary. This is super weird, but Leonard is rather respected, so the trust is a given.

“Yeah, he's leavin' early in the morning, I don't know when, kind'ov a family emergency.” Leonard nods, a creeping feeling in his stomach.

“Room 12, hope it all works out there, Mister.”

He's grateful, he feels as if he should be running down the hall and knocking frantically. But he takes his time. Hopefully he doesn't wake him up, or he doesn't slam the door in his face.

With a few steady knocks, Leonard waits, he hears a thud and then a scuffle of feet. The unlocking of the door, “Hello...”

Jim's face, the mans _face._

Puffy, red, swollen around his eyes and lips.

“B-bones...” He bites the inside of his cheek, face going slack, as if he's trying to hide any and all emotion with a blank expression. When the evidence is clear on his face.

“Jim... I...” What the hell should he say? What did he expect? He planned out what he'd say in the car. Thought it all out thoroughly but, no words, nothing would explain quite enough.

“Wh-what is it? Is everything okay?” Jim looks down the hall as if looking for Joanna, then up with questioning eyes.

“It's okay, everything's fine at the farm, Jo's at a friends... Jim, Jim...” He's a moron, in fact, he deserves the ceiling to collapse above him and for a hole to swallow him up right now.

“Okay, er, the rooms a mess right now, come on in.” He notices a few beer cans, but nothing enough to render a man drunk. The T.V is on low, on some black and white oldies.

“The three stooges.” Jim murmurs, and Leonard lets a feint smile rest on his lips.

“Yeah, I see that, kinda like us... but...”

“Jo included.” He smiles some more, and it's breath taking.

“I didn't want you to leave Georgia, like this, feeling like this... Jim. I want you, and everything I said was stupid, and out of fear, and I just, I'm a coward Jim...”

“Don't think so Leonard. I don't think so at all, in fact, I know so. At least, now, if this...” He gestures at the man, “Is what I think it is...” Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, and sitting on the bed, knees to his chest.

“Jim...” He moves on over to the bed, and the blonde scoots on over, patting his side.

“It's gonna be hard, you know, getting used to each other. But I think we can make it work Bones... I really do.”

“I do too and I'm sorry...”

“I am too...”

“God I just've been miserable these couple days, and felt like such a prick, and I know it Jim, I know I'm falling for you hard and fast... and I just.”

“Same, Leonard, same all of it and I want this so bad...”

“We can have this, Jim, I'm yours, if you want me, if you want a step daughter, to be with an old peach farmer...”

“Fuck, Bones, you could be an old Wal-mart worker, I'd always want you.” He lets out a wet chuckle, and Leonard realizes Jim's crying, again.

“Shit, no, come here, goddammit, let me hold you.” Jim unravels, leaning over, only to have Leonard lift him up into his lap.

“I said so much crap, Jim, how can you forgive that?”

Jim drapes over his chest, head over his shoulder. “Because, I fucking love you Bones. Like a stupid, lovesick, teenager. I love you, and it could have been worse...”

“Yeah, and how?”

“Could of actually pulled a gun on me...”

“Never, Jim, I was just so mad...”

“Yeah, have you seen you when you're 'so mad'?” Jim smiles disbelievingly, as Leonard has to stop and think about it, gripping Jim tight by his waist.

“No?” Asking tentative, as if it's his final answer.

“It's scary shit, I rather have my boss angry. And he's the crypt keeper...”

Leonard chuckles, just as a crowd laughs on the television.

The feeling creeps from longing, to fear, to joy, and now soft tenderness.

The room hardly lit, with a cracked bathroom door, and television, they look at each-other in the eye for what seems like a millennium.

“God, any way I can take everything I said back?” Jim's eyes are still heavenly blue, drawing his heart out on his sleeve like a bright sky.

“No, not really, but...” Jim doesn't stop gazing, tracing a hand over sun-bleached stubble. “I think there is something you could do to help cool the aftermath.”

Leonard tilts his head, they collide, and it's like nothing he's ever felt before. All is aligned, and right with their world. A nest, a niche, they can both cling to, even though there's so much to figure out. To organize, to plan, but that's at the back of his mind.

Two, deliciously plump, pink, lips opened and accepting, to the rough yet somehow tender ministrations. Of the peach-picking doctor.

“Jim...”

“Less talking, Bones, more kissing.”

Jim doesn't know whats gonna happen next, Leonard doesn't either, they're both scared as hell.

But one things for certain, they aren't giving up.

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT, Of course, I'ma give y'all a epilogue with some fluff-in-smutt, but that's for later! I love you guys and I'm super excited to finally finish my first Star Trek Fan Fiction. And it's funny, cause I was originally a Spuhura shipper, then a Spirker, then McKirk and now I ship all three! @u@
> 
> If anyone is looking for a Roleplayer, I'm so down! ;D Just inbox me. At any rate, thank you all, again for your encouragement. -skips on out- (p.s: I do take requests)


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY SMUTTY SWEETNESS <3

**5 years later**

 

“Jojo! I made you lunch, you can take my scooter to school if you want...” Jim exclaims, his plaid sleeves rolled up, jeans a worn out mess. He's been living with the McCoy's for a little over two years now, taking over the farm so Leonard could get back to his practice.

He insisted, really.

Something about this place was relaxing, soul inspiring, and allowed Jim to read and buy all the books he wanted. Just relax for most of the winter, so that stress was out of the picture. He slept in Leonard's room now, enjoyed all the time he had with the doctor.

“Hey Jim.” Leonard hums, sliding on his newly pressed Jacket, while Jim slides over a bagel. “If I made you grits, you'd be late.” Jim waves a finger at him knowingly, while 'Lucky' the dog was getting on his nerves. Barking at something rather, outside, “Jesus Lucky, probably some kind of wild animal...”

Before he can finish his sentence, Leonard has his hands tight on Jim's waist, kissing him softly, pulling him close against his chest. “Lenn...mf”

“Jim, thank you, for everything.” Jim blinks at the man, rather confused, “Of course bones, anything for you...why all the...mnf...” Leonard's kissing him again, tasting of cheap coffee, and toothpaste.

“Oh god, Dad.” Joanna walks in with a cringe grabbing her paper bag, and a piece of cinnamon toast that was left out for her. “It's way too early to be making out...” 17 year old Joanna, got only sassier, and more difficult to deal with. And it never came easy, in fact, parenting was one of the hardest jobs Jim ever had.

Especially when it was with a kid that wasn't his.

But they had a special bond, not quite close to a father daughter bond, but something there, like an uncle or a sibling much older than you. It was interesting, to say in the least.

“Sorry Jojo, but its your dads fault, he keeps jumping me.” Jim makes a mock pout, sipping his cappuccino with an uncanny macho body stance.

“It's your fault for being irresistible.” Leonard states matter of factly, Jim doesn't even look up from his cup. Shaking his head with sass, “Yeah, can't argue with you there, I'm doctor bait.”

Joanna groans again, much louder than the last time, “For Pete sakes, I'm gettin' on outta here.” She grabs her helmet, jacket, and keys, and is out on Jim's old scooter.

“Love you Jo!”

“See you later gator!”

“So, how long do you have till work?” Jim put his drink down to rub at his boyfriends upper arm, plant kisses on his neck gently.

“Work's at 8, I gotta leave in 20.” Leonard grouses, flushing at Jim's touch. “Yeah? Well, it's November, I don't have to be out jarring till 9 so...”

The blonde leans into Leonard’s ear, “I can make it a quick and easy 20 baby.” Jim purrs and Leonard's sold. It reminds him of his first time with Jim. Excitement, and fear, only this time it's fear of being late for work.

He could say that it was perfect, that their first time went smooth, hot and sensual. But not really, and in fact, they didn't have real sex till Jim came back to Georgia the second time.

 

**Then**

 

It was mid-October, the harvest was done, and it was planning, planting, and treating, soil. Jim came for a week, watching the business and taking an interest in the like. He always had a fascination with agriculture, so it was something they could work on together.

They were sharing his bed, it got heated fast as they touched, ground, wound each other up into a panting, hot, frenzy. At one point, Leonard felt as if he were being tested, but Jim slowed them down when he felt that hesitation, flipped over on top of Len, and kissed down naked flesh as he was revealed.

“J-Jim...”

“Shh, it's okay babe, I want to make this amazing for you.” Leonard nods, deep and hearty sounds escaping from his throat.

“Mnn I love your sounds, Bones, love your taste too.” Jim suckles on the farmers chest, nibbling at his nipples and tasting his way down the tanned expanse of Georgian.

“You got lube, Bones?” Leonard almost forgets, tapping his side night table so Jim could take the hint. They spend a while prepping, and it's sloppy and messy, because Leonard's twitching, shaking, after the years he'd spent without anything.

This was scaring him half to death.

“It's okay, just calm down baby, I'm here for you...”

“No, Jim...”

“No?” Jim snaps up and scoots away a little. The word no, means no, Jim would never take advantage or pressure Leonard into something that he was uncomfortable with. No matter how much his erection wishes it, the blonde lays a comforting hand on the farmer.

Leonard immediately feels bereft, but says nothing about that, merely sighs. “I feel like I'm gonna fuck up, and I think, I think I already just did...”

“What? Where did you get that idea?” Jim kisses Leonard's shoulder, resting his chin there.

“I... why'd you move over?” Bones, still shaking, asks reluctantly which leads Jim to chuckle a little, rather dryly. “Bones, we're having sex, you said 'no, Jim', I'm not gonna rut against you when you're clearly too nervous and scared.”

“That's just it though, I'm too scared...” Jim thinks for a moment. “Soo you want me to stop?”

“No!” Leonard snaps, eyes widening in surprise for how fast that came out.

“Okay, so, maybe if I slow down?” Voice soft, comforting, Leonard nods gently. “Y-yeah, that'd be perfect...” Jim slides them to their sides wrapping his arms around the neck of his southern man, sliding his mouth open with his own tongue.

It's as if Jim's trying to slowly pry off Leonard's fear, barrier after barrier. Compromising everything slowly, so effortlessly, that when a soft hand pulls his erection out of his briefs to join it with Jim's own.

He lets it happen, sighs heavily into Jim's mouth, and wraps his own hands around narrow hips so he can firmly grip Jim's ass.

“Ohh fuck...” Jim moans, bucking gently, a little harder than he meant. He has the gall to stop and give Leonard a worried gaze that he sees only because of the soft light coming from the hallway.

“It's okay Jim, this feels so damn good, want you, want all of you.” He didn't know where it came from, or how he gained up the courage. But when Jim gently switched, sitting on top and then slid down his straining hard-on with practiced ease.

He nearly lost it right then and there.

The gentle eyes, the tight clenching around his member, Jim resting there and sliding all the way down on the impressive sex of a very sexually repressed doctor.

“Oh my god, you're, huge, I can't believe how lucky I am, bones, to have a man like you. Filling me in every way.” Shit, the blonde knows exactly what to say. Causing Leonard to buck upward, and Jim's head to careen back a little.

“Shit, Okay, nmnff, okay, let me get some footing...” Jim plants his feet and knees properly on the bed, and rocks his hips down and up. Though it takes some practice, because Leonard slides out a couple times and they have to slow down between intervals because Jim's not used to something so thick.

That _doesn't_ swell his ego, or his cock for that matter.

Finally they get to a pace, Jim riding him like it's in his job description, and when he comes, it's in two short bursts. Deep inside of his partner, embarrassingly enough, it's because Leonard spent the night before masturbating before their date.

He feels like he's 16 all the time, it's sad.

Jim smiles though, moans loud until he finishes, still hard and throbbing on Leonard's chest.

“Come'ere you.” Leonard smirks, panting, flipping Jim onto his back.

Then proceeds to blow the blonde into next Tuesday.

“That. Was.... incredible!” Jim says rather enthusiastically as they both lay on their backs in a mess. They were uncomfortably sticky, full of it, and sweaty. But Jim's smiling so big, Leonard feels as if the sun came out in in the middle of the night.

“You're the incredible one, darlin'.”

“No Bones, like, holy shit, I've never had a blow job like that before. I've never finished like that, fuck, I don't think anyone's ever got me off like that. Ever.”

Leonard is puzzled, looking to Jim with questions in his eyes. “What? Your kidding me right? I mean, you taste good, I've never met a man who waxed like...well...” It _is_ rather meticulously shaven, waxed and man-scaped.

Jim laughs, “Yeah? Well, I'm all yours.”

That thought alone, makes Leonard warm in so many ways.

After a hot shower, and a few glasses of water, both of them fell asleep cuddling on the couch; their sheets were still in the dryer.

 

**Now**

 

“Jim, let me go, I gotta leave now...” He new it was gonna be tough having a quicky without Jim being a little clingy.

“Okay, okay, but, if you leave now, you gotta promise me something!” Jim scrambles after the doctor who's buttoning his pants.

“I'm gonna ask you a question, tonight, and you can't freak out, at all, okay? Like, it'd be a huge step and I'm terrified...”

Leonard holds his hand up, “Let me guess, you want another puppy?” He jokes, sliding his jacket back on. Even though deep down his heart is pounding.

“I don't know, first I was thinking of making a big deal out of it, or doing it at your work but. You ever think, that, maybe...” He rolls his eyes at Leonard's humor, face flushing.

“Jim, you're proposing?”

“M-maybe...”

“You've got a hell of a timing, boy.”

“Yeah, I know, it's dumb...”

“Now wait just a minute, I didn't say that, but I'll think about it. Seriously.” He gives him a very strong, serious look. “Now I gotta get to work...” Leonard leans down, and kisses Jim. Who gives in, and looks at the floor a little solemnly, full of thought.

Leonard makes his way out to his truck, pulling out his cellphone (Jim insisted he purchase), to get onto his Skype, and type.

 

LHMcCoy: Of course I'll marry you, you idiot. <3 Be home at 7.

 

 

 


End file.
